


Do You Love Me Like The Way I Love You?

by AComplexStory



Category: EXO (Band), Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 2seok is that bitch tbh, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Everyone is Gay/Bi, Everyone is female, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, I will update character tags as more people appear, I'm obsessed with outerwear and i know you can tell, Mild Sexual Content, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Side 2Seok, Yoongi Kyungsoo Kihyun and Jihoon are all cousins, having to share one bed trope, if my hatred of elevators comes through in my writing let me know please, jihancheol are powerfully chaotic, sex under the influences of alcohol, side jihancheol - Freeform, side vmin - Freeform, side: Hyungwon/Hyunwoo/Minhyuk, some of these tags will appear later in the story please bear with me, why is figuring out what all I want/need to tag so hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 30,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AComplexStory/pseuds/AComplexStory
Summary: Jihoon loves Soonyoung, who is her best friend. Yoongi thinks Namjoon is the most beautiful woman she has ever seen, but is afraid of ruining their longstanding friendship. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol have been friends since they were five, and have been in love with each other since before they knew what that meant, even if neither wanted to admit it. And Kihyun just wants to be thirsty and get laid in peace, even if fate (and her cousins and friends) have other plans for her.Four cousins and their interactions with each other and the ones they are in love with.





	1. Swimming Fool

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! This is the first fanfiction I have written in a long time, and it's the first time I have written for pleasure in abut as long. That means my skills are rusty. I hope that you actually enjoy this and it isn't a complete trainwreck. This will be a multichapter work, probably around 12 to 16 chapters (if I can get everything aligned in my head/writing correcctly)
> 
> Chapter title from Do You Love Me? by the queens of my heart, 2ne1.

Jihoon knows it’s always been like this. The sun rises and her cousins are by her side. The sun sets, and still her unnies are by her side. The three women, who were more like her annoying older sisters, will always love her. She knows this will never change. Whatever higher power created her three older cousins also saw fit to create the most beautiful girl that Jihoon has ever seen, and moreover make this girl Jihoon’s best friend. They met at their performing arts high school, when dancers, such as the angel, whose name was Soonyoung, and music production students, such as Jihoon, were assigned to partner up and create a performance for a final grade in their first year. From that moment on, Jihoon knew only that she wanted to be beside Soonyoung for the rest of their lives. 

She knocks on the door to the apartment she will be sharing with her cousins, as a sense of belonging washes over her. She knew the way the people at the college talked about them. They called them the Ice Sculptures, or said they were a coven of witches who used their powers to dominate the music department at their university. Jihoon didn’t see what was so untouchable about the group, but perhaps that was because she knew the love they possessed for each other, and those who they deemed worthy. For Yoongi, it was Namjoon, the lanky girl that she has known since they were in middle school together, and had fallen in love with sometime during their high school years. For Kyungsoo, it was the tall disaster named Chanyeol, whom Jihoon had grown up thinking was another of their cousins, due to the fact that Kyungsoo had known her since Jihoon was only a toddler. Even Kihyun, who claimed she was allergic to love, had been in love once upon a time. 

 

Yoongi grabs her bags, as Chanyeol drags her into a hug. “I’m so happy you agreed to live with us Jihoonie!” Chanyeol screeches. Clearly, she really is excited. Jihoon just wiggles her arms as a sign for help from any of the other people not involved in the crushing. Kyungsoo sighs fondly “Put my baby cousin down Chanyeol, before you crush her and I have to report you for murder.” Chanyeol drops Jihoon, and  _ “yeah,” _ she thinks  _ “that’s gonna bruise” _ . Chanyeol screeches again, and dives to check on her. “Where’s Soonie? I thought she was going to help you move in?” Jihoon sighs, for what feels like the millionth time someone has sighed in this apartment in the last ten minutes, and says “She had an emergency meeting of the dance team she had to go to. She let me use her car though. Where’s Namjoon-unnie and Kihyunnie?” Kyungsoo is the one to answer, as Chanyeol and Yoongi have already headed to the elevator to get more of Jihoon’s bags “Namjoon is at a meeting to sell one of her and Yoongi’s songs, and Kihyun is picking Hyungwon from the train station. You’re our seventh roommate, little flower. Also, you better use Kihyun-unnie instead of trying to combine the two. She has been in a bad mood. Something about stupid blind dates?” Jihoon just nods as she and Kyungsoo catch up with Chanyeol and Yoongi at the world’s slowest elevator.

 

The girls ride the elevator down to grab most of Jihoon’s bags with mild chatter between them. Jihoon can’t believe that Chanyeol is still amused by the fact that all four of the cousin’s lost a bet to Chanyeol’s older sister and have pink hair because of it. Each one of them has close to the same shade, but not quite. The oldest of them seems to be amused by each girl’s reactions when she points out how cute they look. “You all look like fairies. Or angry cats who somehow got into their owner’s hair dye” Chanyeol giggles. 

**To Soonyoungie:**

**I’m going to kill Chanyeol-unnie**

**if she doesn’t stop laughing.**

**From Soonyoungie:**

**Do it.**

**To Soonyoungie:**

**Thanks for stopping my bad ideas.**

**btw when will you be done?**

**We are unloading the last of my stuff now**

**From Soonyoungie:**

**You can come by anytime <3**

**We finished the meeting in 12 minutes**

**And practice should be done within the next hour.**

  
  
  


Jihoon looks up from her phone. “Hey unnies, since we are done, I’m going to go give Soonyoung back her car and have her drop me off here. I’ll be back later.” Yoongi looks up from where she is sprawled on the sofa “Will you be back for dinner and are you bringing her along with you?” “Yes and yes.” At that, Jihoon heads out, and waits on their ancient elevator to take her downstairs. 

 

In the elevator, she spots her third cousin, Kihyun, and Kihyun’s best friend, Hyungwon. As soon as the doors pull closed, Kihyun is hugging her. “Unnie,” Jihoon whines “you’re going to have to make another trip up in this death elevator.” Kihyun waves her hand dismissively as she lets go of Jihoon “It’s fine. I haven’t seen my baby in almost a month, that more important.” Jihoon flushes, because all of her cousins (and Chanyeol) refer to her as their baby, and it’s embarrassing when it happens in front of others. “It’s been like a week and a half since you last saw me.” Jihoon shakes her head sadly and changes her attention over to her cousin’s best friend “Hi Hyungwon-unnie, how was your trip?” Hyungwon merely smiles at her. “I met someone. She attends our school, but she is a TA in another department, so I haven’t seen her before that day on the beach. I think I’m in love.” Kihyun mimes gagging at that last statement. Kihyun was always the most dramatic of her cousins. 

 

Finally, the elevator of death signals that it will be reaching the bottom floor of the apartment building soon. “I’m going to see if Jin-unnie’s dad will fix the elevator. I can’t handle having to take an extra 10 minutes every single day just to make the trip up to and down from our floor.” Kihyun nods and tells her “Go for it, little flower, and don’t forget to bring your dancer girl home tonight. All the rooms are soundproofed really well, and you’re in a single so you don’t have to worry about bothering anyone.” Kihyun smiles, wickedly. Jihoon blushes again, all the way from the tips of her ears down, and is too stricken by Kihyun’s implication to do anything more than stumble out of the elevator doors as it opens up.

 

On the way to the dance studio that Soonyoung’s team practices at, Jihoon tries to get the idea of bringing Soonyoung back to the apartment to have sex with out of her head.  _ “She is my best friend. She has no idea how I feel.”  _  The drive isn’t long enough to get the image of  kissing Soonyoung’s lips out of Jihoon’s head, but it’s better than the image of that red lingerie set against Soonyoung’s skin, that her brain conjured up from rooming together last year, when Soonyoung was dating that senior girl on the dance team, and Soonyoung had showed her the lingerie that she bought for their anniversary because she was just so excited about it. Soonyoung and the senior girl didn’t even end up making it to their anniversary, and now the lingerie sits, unused, in the bottom drawer of her dresser. And now she is suddenly thinking about the lingerie again. Jihoon scowls at herself. “Goddamnit self, get your shit together. We are not thinking about our very best friend/love of our life in lingerie. We are not doing it. Not today.” she says aloud, sounding extra annoyed in the silence of the car, before exiting and locking the vehicle.

 

Taking a few deep breaths, Jihoon gathers herself and prepares to enter the dance studio where she knows that Soonyoung is waiting. She slips the door to their practice room open quietly, almost silently in the loud music, and peeks in. Soonyoung is there, and Jihoon almost thinks she isn’t actually awake from what she sees. Soonyoung is glowing, covered in sweat, wearing nothing but a tiny pair of shorts and a sports bra almost the exact shade of pink as Jihoon’s hair. Jihoon has always believed that Soonyoung is at her most beautiful when she is dancing. Right now, she looks like an otherworldly being as she smiles at Jihoon, finally noticing the extra presence in the room. 

 

The song winds down, and Soonyoung claps her hands and says “Good job everyone. Next practice is at 6PM tomorrow. Rest up my little ducklings.” One of the dancers, Minghao, smirks and shoots Jihoon a look before saying “Yes, Mother Duck. You don’t stay up too late.” Jihoon glares at Minghao, because she knows what the younger girl meant, and all Minghao does is wink at her obnoxiously. Jihoon thinks she might be developing a migraine from everyone’s comments today. Soonyoung, blessed Soonyoung, only can laugh at the girl and tell her “Jihoonie won’t let me stay up late. She knows how much I value my talent.”, completely missing the implication that Jihoon would be the one keeping her awake.

 

“Come on, Hoonie. I’ve got to shower before we leave, and then we can go back to yours and I can charm Yoongi-unnie to feed me.” “She’s already planning on feeding you. She asked before I left if you were going to be staying for dinner.” Soonyoung grabs her hand and pulls her towards the locker room, chattering about practice and food the entire way. Jihoon closes her eyes as Soonyoung strips, the want to give her friend privacy warring against the want of Soonyoung in general. The want to give privacy always wins. 

 

Jihoon is in her head, fighting herself, for the entire shower until Soonyoung says “... and then I told the kids that I might know someone who can write our song for us. I was thinking of you. Would you write a song for us, my Jihoonie?” “If you want me to. I can also ask Namgi-unnies or Chanyeol-unnie if you want someone more experienced to do it.” Soonyoung scoffs, “Why would I want anyone but you? You’re the best, not to mention my favorite person in the world.” 

 

Suddenly, it occurs to Jihoon that she can use this opportunity. She is finally going to confess. She will use the song to do it. “ _ It’s happening. I’m going to either wreck our chance of having any relationship, or I’m going to have a different type of relationship” _ Outwardly, Jihoon says “I will write a song for you Soonyoung. Any time.” And, just like that, the air in the room is different, more electric, at least to Jihoon. Soonyoung emerges from the shower, wrapped in a robe, and smiles at her.  _ “My heart and soul,”  _ Jihoon thinks  _ “lies in that smile.” _  As if to break her out of the trance that Soonyoung seems to have her in, her phone vibrates in her pocket. Three new messages in the chat she uses with her cousins to whine about stuff. She opens messenger to find:

 

**_Chat: Cousins Only (No Chanyeols)_ **

**Kihyun:**

**Petition to let our dear sweet Jihoonie bring her dancer**

**over so we can eat food and then we leave the house**

**so they can fuck.**

 

**Kyungsoo:**

**SHE IS A B A B Y. She isn't doing that.**

**I refuse to hear it.**

 

**Yoongi:**

**Kihyunnie, why is your head always in the gutter?**

 

**Jihoon:**

**I mean, I could be doing that. You don’t**

**know my life.**

**[Attached: 1 image]**

 

She quickly snaps a shot of the locker room, the way the steam curls around and the emptiness of the room, careful not to get Soonyoung in her robe in the photo and then Jihoon pockets her phone with a smirk. That should be enough to stir them up. 

“What are you smiling about, Hoon?” Soonyoung questions her. “Nothing, Soon. Just messing with the unnies a bit. They deserve it though.” Soonyoung mirrors her smirk “If you really want to work them up, maybe you should pretend you have a date.” “They know I am here with you Soon. They won't fall for it.” Soonyoung smiles “Ah well. Maybe next time you don't tell them where you are going, we can fake it.” 

 

Jihoon shakes her head. “Nah, I’m just messing with them because they were being embarrassing earlier. I’m a grown woman and they still call me their baby.” Soonyoung closes the locker and throws her bag over her shoulder. “I think it's cute. Nobody calls me baby.” she says, pouting. It's all Jihoon can do not to say that she wants more than anything to call her baby. She needs to change the subject before she ruins the plan she just made. “Come on Soonie, Yoongi-unnie is waiting with food for us.

 

The drive back to Jihoon’s apartment is quiet but not awkward. Soonyoung puts the radio on quietly, and lays her hand on Jihoon’s thigh, nearer to her knee than anything.  _ “Casual skinship will be the death of me.” _ Jihoon thinks, staring at the way Soonyoung’s hand sits there casually.

 

They pull up to the apartment building and Jihoon groans. “We have to use the world's slowest elevator.” Soonyoung giggles “It's not that bad.” Jihoon just sighs as Soonyoung links their hands, and drags her to wait in front of the elevator. It dings, the doors slide open, and the what feels like 10 minute ascent begins. 

 

When the doors slide open again, on the 10th floor, Jihoon sees Kihyun talking to Hyungwon out in the hallway. “Jesus Wonnie. I will not go out on another stupid blind date. I know you want me to settle down and stop fucking around but I don't want to date seriously. Not after the last time.” Hyungwon looks disappointed, but Jihoon and Kihyun both know she remembers what happened. How could anyone who knows them all forget that Kihyun was humiliated after dating someone for 6 months, only to find out that the woman was only dating her to make her boyfriend happy. Kihyun hadn’t even known the girl had a boyfriend. 

 

Kihyun seem to sense them as they approach, turning around and waving them over, hugging the two younger girls as they get close to her. “My babies!” she coos “How are you Soonie?” Soonyoung blushes, and Jihoon wants to hold her hand and kiss her pink cheeks. “I thought that Jihoon was your only baby unnie.” Kihyun smiles, and oh God, Jihoon knows that look. She is meddling. “I figured since Hoonie loves you so much, and she is our baby, you could be our baby too.” Soonyoung looks pleased at that, and Jihoon can't bring herself to call Kihyun out at that time. “Come in babies, Yoongi is making enough food to feed a small army. I guess she was expecting Jungkook and her friends to come over too.” Jihoon secretly thanks her lucky stars that Jungkook, the girl that Yoongi mentors, didn’t bring her loud friends over. Minghao is one of them, and she doesn’t need a repeat of what happened in the dance room.

 

They slip inside the apartment. Soonyoung still hasn't let go of her hand, and she knows Kihyun has noticed. She knows Yoongi will notice, and she knows Kyungsoo will notice. However, its Namjoon that points it out, with a raised eyebrow, gesture, and a comment unspoken. Jihoon knows what she is going to say. Something along the lines of “What’s this then? I know you two would end up together.” but Namjoon is unreliable, since she hasn't noticed that Yoongi has been in love with her since the day they met. Jihoon just shakes her head no, and sits down at the dining table. 

 

She can hear Soonyoung trying to wheedle an extra serving out of Yoongi, even though she knows Yoongi always prepares her one. She can hear Kihyun and Kyungsoo talking about a Mario Kart tournament they want to have with a number of their friends. She can hear Chanyeol and Hyungwon talking about fashion, she thinks. All of the people she loves in one area. Life is good, and she feels almost a little guilty that she might interrupt this routine by admitting her feelings to Soonyoung.

 

She drifts off into her thoughts, enough so that she doesn't hear Yoongi and Soonyoung’s whispered conversation. “I asked her to write me a song unnie.” Yoongi smiles fondly, and to Soonyoung, it seems like she spends so much of her time doing that. “That's good sweetheart. Are you finally going to realize you should confess because she loves you or is that still on hold?” And there it is, the sarcasm and cutting that Yoongi is capable of. People seem to think Yoongi is either softy-soft lady or ice cold bitch queen. Too many people aren't aware that she is both. Soonyoung sees where Jihoon gets it, sees it from all of the unnies. Soonyoung sees bits of all of them in her Jihoonie’s personality. She sees the caring but strict approach to life that she gets from Kyungsoo and Yoongi, the dramatic ridiculousness she gets from Kihyun, and the fierce protectiveness that each of the girls has over her.

 

She leaves the kitchen without answering Yoongi’s question. It's not like they haven't had this exact conversation before. It’s not like she hasn’t had this exact conversation with all of the meddling unnies. They’re convinced, for whatever ridiculous reason, that Jihoon is full of undying romantic love for her.  She goes to where Jihoon has her eyes closed, and gently brushes her hair out of her face. “Jihoonie,” she sing-songs “you have to wake up. We have much to discuss.” Jihoon stirs back to reality “I wasn't asleep, I was just dozing. What do we have to discuss?” Soonyoung shoots her a knowing look “Just dozing. I'm sure. We need to talk about the song. It has to be a completely original piece that hasn't been performed before. The competition has a theme.” Jihoon stands and gestures to a door, one that Soonyoung is assuming is her bedroom. “Come on. I need my notebook, so we can brainstorm properly.” 

 

The girls walk to the bedroom, where Jihoon has set up her equipment, but not managed to unpack anything else.  _ “It's just like her,”  _ Soonyoung thinks  _ “to be so concerned with music that she neglects the rest of her stuff.” _ Jihoon grabs a familiar notebook, the one she uses to write lyrics. “What's the theme?” she asks, already uncapping the pen that is ever present with her notebook. Soonyoung swallows heavily, telling Jihoon feels almost like a confession. “Love. We have to express love through our song and movements.” Jihoon scrunches up her face for a second. “I see why you picked me to write it.” And oh God, Soonyoung thinks that she knows, and that Jihoon is about to reject her. But Jihoon’s face brightens “Namgi-unnies and Yeollie-unnie write too much about tragic love. And Kihyun-unnie wrote that Jealousy song. Not good for a competition if you want to stand out. Everyone will be dancing to something about tragic love. You need more cute and hopeful.” She nods, decisively.

 

A knock sounds on the door that neither of them realized was closed. “Are you decent? I'm coming in either way!” Kihyun yells, as she barges in. Jihoon fires back “I’m wearing pants, but I learned everything I know from you three, so I would say I am not morally decent.” “Dinner is done, little flower. Come eat before Yoongi decides that she want to give your serving to Jin-unnie.” Jihoon sighs, annoyed that she had been unable to shake Kihyun. “Come on, my babies. If you're really good, Kihyunnie will tell you a fun story after dinner.” Chanyeol says, situated at the door. Kihyun gasps, shocked. “Don’t volunteer me for things, you giant amazon genius disaster woman.” Jihoon shoves Kihyun out of her room and beckons for Soonyoung to follow.

 

The girls sit down to a good meal, and Jihoon looks around. She looks at the way Yoongi angles herself towards Namjoon, and the way Kihyun looks around, as if searching for something, all the while, dramatically telling Hyungwon how she gets no respect. The way Kyungsoo and Chanyeol alternate looking at each other, and looking around to see if anyone noticed. Jihoon prays that she isn't as obvious about her affections, but she knows she probably is. Her entire friend group seems to know she bears a torch for Soonyoung. It's only a problem when the disaster trio tries to talk about it to her. They think since they sorted out their shit, and they're older than her, they get to offer her love advice. She would rather take love advice from Chanyeol, who once responded to a confession with a high five. The three of them have too much chaotic energy for her to feel comfortable with their advice, which is always “You two should just have sex and then see what happens. That's how we did it.”

 

All at once, everyone at the tables phones go off. Yoongi glares at the interruption in routine, but picks hers up anyway. She looks confused and maybe a little fearful of what she reads there. “Jin-unnie is having a party upstairs this weekend. We are required to attend, and invite all of our friends.” Jihoon understands the fearful look. That's Jihoon plus 12 people, Yoongi & Jin’s group of 7 total, Kihyun will bring her two best friends, and Kyungsoo and Chanyeol have a social circle with 10 other people. The room is silent as everyone considers the sheer volume of people.

 

Yoongi breaks the silence by saying “At least she has an entire floor of this building. It's going to take 3 hours for the elevators to bring everyone up though.” She chuckles and bring the glass of white wine she was drinking to her lips, taking a large drink. Kyungsoo looks at her hard, also drinking “I bet we will get roped into helping prepare food.” Kihyun eyes her cousins in the way one would look at a craft project. She’s clearly thinking of ways to dress them up and do their hair and make-up.

 

All Jihoon does is open her phone and navigate to her groupchat with her friends

 

**Group: Fam Squad**

**Short n Salty:**

**First off, who the fuck changed my name?**

**Second off: party @ Seokjinnie-unnie’s**

**this weekend. I’m supposed to invite**

**all you ungrateful fucks.**

**Third off: I hate this group name.**

 

**10:10:**

**I changed your name Jihoonie :(**

**Don’t be mad, it’s cute :) :) :)**

**Like sweet n salty snacks**

 

Great, now she can't even bring herself to get mad about the nickname.  _ “At least it’s better than the group finding out my cousins call me baby.” _ Job done, she slides her phone in her pocket, and shoots a (hopefully) convincing glare at Soonyoung.  _ “It's going to be a long weekend”  _ Jihoon thinks, without malice. All Soonyoung does is smile and mouth “little flower” at her. It’s almost like Soonyoung can read her mind sometimes.

 

In an attempt to get Soonyoung out of her head, she turns to the most devious of her cousins, Kihyun. “What are you going to make us wear unnie?” “I’m thinking. Hyungwon, my soul, help me decide what looks we should bestow upon my cousins and cousins-in-laws.” Namjoon turns red and starts spluttering “Cousins-in-law? None of your cousins are married?” Kihyun smiles, the picture of innocence if you don’t know better, and says, serenely “I just meant that since you guys are their best friends, I’m claiming you as my cousins-in-law. Did I upset you, Joonie?” And, being the devil that she is, Kihyun manages to make herself look legitimately sad after her last comment. Chanyeol, Patron Saint of Subject Changes manages to distract them from Kihyun’s act by choking on her noodles.

 

Soonyoung saw where that was going. She has always sworn that Kihyun is half angel, half demon. Kihyun likes to tease, but half of her teasings are legitimate attempts to get Yoongi and Kyungsoo to admit their feelings. Soonyoung wishes that Jihoon felt the same way as her and that Kihyun would tease her about it too. Something sharp and unpleasant twists in her heart. The food in her mouth tastes like ash. She feels like she is lying to her best friend by not confessing, but she can't bring herself to possibly ruin what they have.

 

Breaking off her train of thought before she hurts herself anymore than she already had, Soonyoung looks to Jihoon. She looks… nervous, maybe. Probably about the party. Soonyoung leans over to whisper in her ear “What's wrong?” Jihoon looks startled for a second before she manages to bury it, leaning to meet Soonyoung in the middle and whisper back “I think Kihyun-unnie is planning something. She has that look on her face. Maybe she can finally get Kyungsoo drunk enough to admit she needs to wear her glasses everyday, so she doesn't get a headache.” And just like that, Soonyoung is picturing a drunken Kyungsoo, held up by an even more drunk Chanyeol, slurring into a camera held by Kihyun, promising to wear her glasses more often. 

 

She giggles with Jihoon, the hopelessness she felt going away. Kyungsoo, always the most in tune to any mischief that Jihoon and Soonyoung were planning, shoots them a dark look, from behind the glasses she was actually wearing today. “What are you two demons giggling about? I have the sneaking suspicion it had something to do with me.” Smiling wide, they both intone in unison “Nothing unnie.” Kyungsoo looks at them suspiciously “Better be nothing. I’m watching you two.”

 

Jihoon and Soonyoung break off from the table and head into Jihoon's room. Without speaking, they fall into position, Jihoon at her keyboard, notebook out in front of her, and Soonyoung sitting on her bed, pillow in her lap. She looks, for all the world, like she belongs there. Something in Jihoon's heart clenches to see her like that. Jihoon wants to tell her that she could stay like that forever. 

 

Breaking the moment, and stopping any work from getting done, Soonyoung's phone goes off with a text message, and Jihoon knows from the ringtone that its Seungcheol, one of her roommates. “Aren't they supposed to be on a date?” Jihoon asks, raising her eyebrows. Soonyoung unlocks her phone and grimaces at it, disgusted by what she reads. “Yeah, they went on their date, and now Cheol-unnie is asking me to stay out so they can do after date activites.” Jihoon shudders at the thought of post date activities “You can stay here. I wouldn't subject you to their weird sex noises.” 

 

“If I stay here, we're going to unpack some of your stuff. It's still early enough that we can get quite a bit done.” Jihoon rolls her eyes as Soonyoung eyes a stack of boxes. “You should have some of my clothes in your suitcases so I don't have to worry about what I'm going to wear tomorrow.” The two young women begin unpacking, making quick work of each of the boxes.

 

Two hours later, Jihoon is unpacked fully and Soonyoung has changed into pajamas that she left with her ages ago. “I'm gonna go take a shower Soonie.” Jihoon says, grabbing clothes and her towels. She hums as she leaves the room, already working a tune for their song out in her head. She sees Yoongi in the kitchen and hears Namjoon’s voice from the general direction. They're talking softly about whatever song they just sold to a newer idol group. Yoongi looks so fondly at Namjoon, or so Jihoon assumes, that Jihoon feels a bit like a voyeur. She hurriedly runs to the bathroom, trying not to make too much noise. 

 

In the bathroom, she showers speedily, trying not to leave Soonyoung by herself too long. As she dries herself off, she thinks on what she saw as she left her room. Soonyoung, lounging on her bed, in some oversized pajamas, reading something on her phone. She prays that Soonyoung is still there, as comfortable and sleepy as when she left. She quickly dresses and sneakily charged back to her room, careful to avoid disturbing Yoongi and Namjoon’s conversation. 

 

She arrives, and Soonyoung is curled up in her bed, lazily scrolling through something on Jihoon's laptop. “What are you looking at?” Soonyoung looks up at her “I'm looking for another terrible anime for us to watch. Here is one that Wonwoo suggested to me. She said that from what she remembers, it wasn't even worth watching the first five episodes, but she was watching it with Mingyu so....” Soonyoung pats the bed beside her, as she wiggles her eyebrows in a way that Jihoon thinks is supposed to be suggestive, and Jihoon slides in, eager to continue their tradition of watching bad animes together. She can tell from the opening scene this is going to be bad. 

 

They're not but two episodes in before Jihoon can't take it anymore. “No more, please turn it off.” Soonyoung laughs at her weakness but ultimately relents. “That was really bad.” she says, giggling at the “spirit leaving body" face that Jihoon is making. “I have my suspicions on how Wonwoo and Mingyu got through 5 episodes.” Soonyoung scrunches up her face “That's what I was saying earlier.” Jihoon snorts “Oh yeah, with the eyebrow thing. I thought you face was just malfunctioning” Soonyoung makes a face of mock hurt, hand over her heart “How could you say that to me? Your one and only best friend and the woman you will marry if we are both single at 30.” Jihoon snorts again “Ah yes, I forgot. How could I be mean to my bride to be.” Soonyoung smacks her arm “How dare you forget about our engagement? How else am I supposed to get the dowry your cousins are providing? You're worth three whole weeks of home cooked meals by Yoongi, and 3 spring cleaning sessions by Kyungsoo. And that's not to mention the coupon Kihyun gave me that just says ‘you know what this is for’.” “I'm both intrigued and terrified by the idea of that coupon, if I'm being honest. What is it for?” Soonyoung scrunches up her face in confusion “Honestly, I'm not sure. I figured she would explain when the time comes. I'm kind of scared of the prospects too. She might kill someone for me.” 

 

Shaking her head, Jihoon pulls up their phone chargers, passing one around to Soonyoung. “Let's just play on our phones for a bit before we sleep. It's almost 10 now, so you need to go to sleep soon.” Soonyoung sighs, “Yes, dear.” and begins scrolling through Twitter.

 

It doesn't take but 10 minutes for Soonyoung to fall asleep, cuddled into Jihoon's side. Jihoon sets both of their phones in the storage holes on her headboard and lazily pets Soonyoung's hair. A bolt of bittersweet happiness courses through her. She leans over carefully, and plants a kiss on the top of Soonyoung's head. “Sometimes it feels like I'm drowning in you.” she whispers to Soonyoung's sleeping form as she turns off lamp on the headboard. “I love you”, she whispers into the darkness, closing her eyes and going to sleep.


	2. Gimme What Ya Got (Cause You Know That I Can Take it)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun meets a friend of a friend, and makes an instant connection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from Good Thing by NCT 127  
> Some of the events here in are based off real life events, in both my life and a few friend's lives. 
> 
> A prewarning: There's the TINIEST bit of angst in this chapter. There is also drinking and swearing.
> 
> AO3 keeps fucking up my formatting so bear with me please.

Kihyun knows what people think of her. They're either too busy lambasting her for being too cold or for being too promiscuous. She couldn't win, and she doesn’t want to. Her being cold towards people who wanted to date her was true, but only because she didn't want to date. She had physical wants though. So, she hooked up with people. 

 

She knew what her two same age cousins thought of her. It wasn’t like the things people who didn’t really know her thought. They supported her but they thought it was sad that she had closed herself off from love because of a heartbreak. For her, it wasn't just any heartbreak. The first person that she had ever been in love with betrayed her. She had six months with the woman, six months that she thought were perfect, before finding out that she was just a pawn in a game. So, she decided she didn’t want to risk it again. Not with everything she had seen.

 

She also knew that her reluctance to try and find love was part of the reason why her younger cousin, Jihoon, wouldn't confess to her long time crush. Because they met right as Kihyun was getting her heart crushed. She saw the way that Kihyun shut down for a while after she got her heart broken. So, Kihyun tried to encourage her. Eventually, Jihoon would listen to her.

 

Kihyun had a problem. Actually, she had a lot of problems. Her main problem (right now) was her best friend, Chae Hyungwon, and Hyungwon’s obsession with setting her up on blind dates. This was a new obsession, as Hyungwon had found a beautiful dancer, Hyunwoo, and fallen in love over the summer. Kihyun was happy for her, truly, but didn't see the point in her trying to find Kihyun someone to be romantic with. Kihyun even liked Hyunwoo, as a person and as the person her best friend loves.

 

Her love of her best friend is how she got here, sitting across from them, in a booth at the diner Kihyun and Hyungwon frequented, watching her best friend be fed french fries. She can't decide whether or not she is disgusted. “I wonder if Jin-unnie would mind me inviting some of Hyunnie’s friends. I think you guys would get along like a house on fire.” Hyungwon states, a single french fry hanging out of the corner of her lips. Kihyun shrugs, and eyes the precariously hanging fry “You can always text her, but I guarantee that when she finds out you have more friends than just me, she will jump at the chance to meet them. She also probably knows them already. Jin knows everyone.” “You're right. I wonder if Jin-unnie’s Hoseok knows my Hoseok-unnie. They're both dance program TAs.”  Kihyun shrugs, again. “I don't know, but I’m gonna go ahead and leave. I am meeting Jihoon at the mall because her wardrobe is tragically bereft of anything suitable for a party.” Hyungwon just waves her off with a greeting for Jihoon.

 

On the twelve block walk to the mall, Kihyun has time to think. She thinks about Kyungsoo and Chanyeol, who end up in the same bed to sleep more often than not. Kihyun remembers the first time she saw them in bed together and snorts, amused that Kyungsoo still wouldn't date Chanyeol because she was worried about the taller girl getting bored with her.  _ “If she hasn't gotten bored in the twenty years they've known each other, she isn't getting bored now.”  _ she thinks, as she sees Jihoon at the food court entrance of the mall.

 

Jihoon spots her quickly, looking surprised.  _ “She's probably surprised that I made it on time.”  _ Kihyun thinks, continuously amused by her cousins. Out loud, she says “Hey Little Flower, ready to get some party clothes?” Jihoon rolls her eyes and grumbles something about getting it over with. Kihyun grabs her by the arm gently and pulls her into the mall and towards her go-to store.

 

As they enter the store, Kihyun spots the muscular beautiful goddess that she has seen around this store before, and around the college campus she goes to. She is blonde now, wearing a black short sleeved button down with green pineapple print and black jeans with a black and white thigh garter, black baseball cap perched on her head. All the black just makes her look taller and Kihyun wants to climb her like a tree. 

 

“God damn, I'm so gay.” Kihyun’s comment draws Jihoon's eyes to where she is looking. Jihoon raises one eyebrow “Is you being gay supposed to be news? She is hot though… And just your type.” Kihyun looks at her, worried by the tone in her voice. This time, it's Jihoon's turn to smirk mischievously, and pull her along. “Hoseokkie-unnie!!” she calls, drawing the attention of the goddess in black. The goddess, Hoseok, smiles at Jihoon kindly. “Hey kiddo. Haven't seen you around lately. Soonyoungie told me you were out of town and then moving in with your cousins though.” Jihoon nods and still Kihyun is mute. “That's right. And this is one of my cousins! She TAs in the music production department with another one of my cousins. The other TAs in Vocal Training.” Kihyun, still dumbstruck by this turn in her luck, just waves. Hoseok turns the smile on her and, oh God, it's so bright and she is so gorgeous. Kihyun clears her throat and sticks her hand out “Yoo Kihyun, at your service.” Hoseok shakes her hand firmly “Shin Hoseok. I work in the dance department. You know, your name sounds familiar. Do you know a Hyunwoo and Hyungwon?” Incredulously, Kihyun asks “Those two lovebirds have told you about me?” Hoseok honest to God giggles “You could say that. I don't know much past you being absolutely fabulous, direct quote by the way, and that we would get on.” and then she turns to Jihoon “What are you doing here Jihoonie? This place doesn't exactly seem like your style.” she continues, gesturing to some of the less conservative outfits on the wall, and then to.Jihoon in her oversized light grey sweater and pale blue jeans. Kihyun saves Jihoon from having to answer “I have also heard we would get along. And this place isn't her normal style, but we are going to a party tomorrow and I’m going to help her seduce her crush.” Hoseok smiles brightly again “I'm so glad you're finally going to make a move on Soonyoungie. Can I help you find what you're wearing?” 

 

Jihoon nods, and points to Kihyun. “Maybe you can rein her in a bit. She can get pretty wild when she is allowed to dress us up.” Hoseok smirks and raises one eyebrow at Kihyun “I'll bet she can get wild.” she says, looking Kihyun up and down. And, just like that, Kihyun is exceedingly pleased about what she wore. She knew she looked good in the skintight black ripped skinny jeans, incredibly thin black sweater and choker with the triangle charm, but to have a woman like Hoseok compliment her, it was a huge ego boost. Kihyun smirks just as Jihoon shudders and says “Can you guys not be gross? I just meant she will probably try and put me in something ridiculous.” 

 

Kihyun walks to the back of the store, and begins looking at racks of clothing. Hoseok comes over to her with a pair of what appears to be thigh-high sparkly black platform boots. “What's the over-under on getting her to wear these? Soonyoung is obsessed with her legs, or so I assume, because anytime that Jihoon comes over to dance, that's all that she stares at.” Kihyun thinks carefully and sighs “We won't ever get her into those. However, knowing that Soonyoung likes her legs is an advantage.” Hoseok narrows her eyes at the back wall, which is full of different types stockings. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” “If you're thinking that there are a pair of fishnets over there that are the exact shade of her hair and we should force her into them, then yes.” Hoseok nods and goes off toward the back wall. 

 

Jihoon returns to Kihyun’s side with a black off the shoulder dress. “Is this an acceptable dress or?” she asks, trailing off. Kihyun snatches the dress up, squealing “Yes! You did so good Little Flower!” she says, holding it against Jihoon's body. It’s sexy, but in a way that makes it look like it belongs in Jihoon’s closet. Hoseok comes over, fishnets and  leather garter belt things in hand, and looks the dress over appraisingly. “That's really nice. I love the off the shoulder with long sleeves look.” Kihyun smiles “And its it's short enough where it will only brush the tops of the garters. I have the perfect shoes for you to wear with it.” Jihoon looks pale at the mention of shoes and groans. “Not a pair of sky high heels I hope.” Hoseok pats her shoulder. “You could use the height though, short stuff.” 

 

Kihyun just smiles at the scene. She likes Hoseok. She like anyone who helps her tease Jihoon a bit. “You know, I hate this. I'm going to have to tell Hyungwon she was right. I would honestly rather die.” Hoseok blinks at her, faking innocence “Why tell them? We can “meet" for the first time at the party, and then pretend that we hate each other. Can you do failed one night stand?” Kihyun thinks she might be in love with this woman from what she just said “Can I do failed one night stand? Hell yes I can. You better hold on to something when the time comes. Give me your number and we can plan more?” Kihyun holds out her phone, unlocked. Hoseok takes it and sends herself a text from Kihyun's phone.

 

Just then, Jihoon begins to whine “Unnie, can we go check out and leave? I've got work to do on Soonyoung's song and I wanted to have something to show her tonight when she comes home.” “Comes home, huh? Last I knew she still lived in the dorms?” Kihyun smirks wickedly, walking with the other two toward the cash register, already pulling her wallet out to pay. Jihoon stays silent until they are out of the store and parted from Hoseok, who still has errands to run.

 

“Jesus Christ Kihyun-unnie. Could you drool anymore obviously? I thought I was going to have to borrow a mop.” “Shut up you demon. If you keep being mean to me, I won't tell you what I'm putting your precious Soonie in for the party.” Jihoon pouts, cutely “Please tell me. You know you're my favorite unnie.” Kihyun snorts “You told Yoongi that yesterday when she cooked you breakfast. You told Kyungsoo that earlier today when she folded your laundry.” “And at that moment, they were my favorites.” 

 

The two girls exit the mall, mission having been completed. Jihoon is still pouting because Kihyun won't tell her what she is putting Soonyoung in for the party that’s happening tomorrow. Kihyun takes her by the arm, linking their arms together “Little Flower, tell me what you like about our Soonie.” Jihoon blushes deeply, caught off guard. “She is like the sun. She smiles so brightly and she is funny and kind. I love that she is so goofy with Seokmin and Seungkwan.” Kihyun smiles, happy for her baby cousin. Jihoon continues talking “You know, you should ask Hoseok-unnie out. I bet she would love to spend some quality time with you.” “Ah, I see. You little brat. Is this how you treat your sweet cousin who took you out and bought you a sexy outfit to seduce your best friend?”

 

Jihoon, the little scamp, just blushes at the mention of seducing Soonyoung. “I just want you to be happy, unnie.” she says, looking down. “You do so much for me, and for Yoongi and Kyungsoon unnies. I just want someone to do that for you.” Kihyun sighs, and places her hand on Jihoon's shoulder “It’s fine, Little Flower. I know you meant no harm. I will tell you what. If she and I hit it off at the party and while we text, I will ask her to date me, not just utterly fucking destroy me like I want.” Jihoon makes a disgusted face “Groooooossssss unnie! I don't want or need to know about that stuff for you.” Kihyun throws her head back and cackles. “You brought it on yourself, my sweet baby. But I was serious. I will give it a shot. For you.” Jihoon stops her, and gives her a tight hug. Kihyun knows what her trying means to her cousins. She hasn't tried since Shinae left her. 

 

The rest of the walk to their apartment goes silently, and Kihyun finds herself contented with how the day went. Not only has she helped Jihoon find a great outfit, she has planned everyone else's with things she knows they have in their closet. And she finally spoke to the Amazon Goddess, learned her name and got her number. Even the demon elevator can't bring her down.

 

As they enter their apartment, it seems like everyone is home, from the noise level. Judging by the yelling, Kyungsoo must have found someone's laundry just sitting in the washing machine again. Kihyun spies Yoongi and Namjoon in the kitchen, chatting while they cook. So, if Kyungsoo is yelling, and she was okay with doing it while Kihyun and Jihoon weren't there, it is either Chanyeol or Hyungwon. A quick peek into the bedroom she shares with Hyungwon shows her that Soo’s unfortunate victim is Chanyeol.  _ “Aish. That Soo. She is so worried that Chanyeol won't be around her forever, that she freaks out about basic care things.”  _ All in all, Kihyun doesn't blame her. Chanyeol is a genius, literally, and as such, often gets lost in her own head.

 

Not eager to hasten her own demise, Kihyun goes to her own room, and flips down on top of Hyungwon, who is on her computer at her desk. “Wonnie, I'm so bored and I ran into this chick I slept with, kinda, when Jihoon and I were out.” Kihyun whines, trying to lay the groundwork for her plot with Hoseok. All Hyungwon does is raise an eyebrow and say “How do you only kind of sleep with someone?” Kihyun grimaces, “Its a long story.” She goes over to her own bed and pulls out her phone to text Hoseok. 

 

**To: Shin Hoseok**

**I laid the groundwork for our plan.**

  
  


Surprisingly, Hoseok responds quickly. Maybe she is as eager for this flirting and planning as Kihyun was.

 

**From: Shin Hoseok**

**And how did you do that?**

**I'm going to mention to Hyunwoo that I saw someone I slept with tomorrow.**

 

**To: Shin Hoseok**

**That's what I told Hyungwon.**

**Except I said kinda slept with.**

 

**From: Shin Hoseok**

**Oof. We did say failed one night stand**

**Anyway, call me unnie. We are going to get very close, I think.**

 

Kihyun smiles. Hoseok is more and more interesting. Kihyun smirks wickedly, ready to flirt.

 

**To: Shin Hoseok**

**Oof is right. I think we should go with I went down on you and you were too tired to reciprocate.**

**Also, call you unnie? What kind of girl do you think I am Shin Hoseok? We just met**

 

**From: Shin Hoseok**

**Why do I have to be the one who couldn't reciprocate**

**I think you're the kind of girl who doesn't give a damn about propriety. Unless someone with a firm hand makes you. We will be getting close, so it's just right that you should call me by the honorific.**

* * *

  
  


**_Change Shin Hoseok to Wow?_ **

**_Yes_ ** **_No_ **

 

**_Contact Name Changed!_ **

* * *

  
  


**To: Wow**

**Everyone knows I live to please anyone I take to bed so they wouldn't believe it was me.**

**You're right. It does take a firm hand to make me behave.**

**I'm fairly certain we are the same age so..**

 

**From: Wow**

**Everyone who knows me would also not believe that I didn't reciprocate, especially with someone like you. We will have to come up with something else Kihyun.**

**I was born in ‘93. I'm 25.**

 

**To: Wow**

**Someone like me? I think I might be flattered.**

**Unfortunately for you, Hoseok, I was also born in 93. How about I use it as I see fit?**

 

Kihyun smiles, again and Hyungwon says from her desk “Haven't I asked you not to sext people while I'm in the same room?” Kihyun up at her “I'm not sexting anyone Wonnie. Just some minor flirting.” Hyungwon looks disgusted “It's never minor flirting with you. It’s outright innuendo.” Kihyun's snappy response is cut off by Yoongi announcing that dinner ready. 

 

Kihyun flounces (she hopes) out to the dining room, surveying the table. She zeros in on the bread bowl, full of homemade garlic bread. Chanyeol must have had some free time to bake with Kyungsoo. She supposes it's good that they can all cook. None of them will starve. Kihyun also thanks her lucky stars that its Yoongi’s week to cook because they've had a lot of guests this week. Somehow, in the thirty minutes since she got home, all of the kids that the girls have managed to adopt since they started TAing have showed up, ravenously hungry, it appears. At least someone else set up the card table, and the poker table for everyone.

 

She sits down beside her protege in chaos and snakery, Jeonghan, whom she met through her dear sweet Jihoon. “Hello darling. Any news for me?” Jeonghan looks at her, and whips out her phone. “Look at this. Soonyoung spent thirty minutes of my time yesterday to whine about something that happens every weekend.” Kihyun takes her phone, and reads text messages of Soonyoung freaking out about how cute Jihoon was and how nervous she was to sleep in bed with her. “Really? This has been happening literally every weekend since they were 14 years old. You would think she would be used to it.” Jisoo, one of Jeonghan’s girlfriends, snorts, having overheard the conversation. She says, plainly “If she stopped freaking out about it, she might actually be able to see the disgusting heart eyes Jihoon shoots at her.” A loud laugh sounds from Jisoo’s other side. Jeonghan and Jisoo’s other girlfriend, Seungcheol is somehow still amused by the obliviousness that Jihoon and Soonyoung show.

 

Kihyun look over to where Jihoon is sitting, at their big dining table, with a fork held out to Soonyoung, feeding her pasta from the plate they were apparently sharing. Yoongi catches her gaze and gestures as if to say “can you believe this shit?” She shakes her head in amusement. She nudges Jeonghan and then she catches Kyungsoo’s eye, from where she is sat at the card table with Seungkwan and Seokmin, two kids from her Vocals classes, and passes on Yoongi’s gesture. Kyungsoo shrugs and points towards Yoongi, who is cooing over some of their babies, and Namjoon, who looks jealous of the attention the kids were getting. All Kihyun can do is shake her head again.

 

She can't help herself though. Kihyun, self proclaimed Queen of Snake Like Behaviors, sidles up to Namjoon, leaving her seat by Jeonghan, and says “You know, you can just ask her for attention and she would give it.” Namjoon apparently did not notice her coming and jumps roughly 3 feet into the air, squeaking loudly. This draws everyone's attention to them, and Kihyun has to think quickly because Yoongi is sending her the patented Yoongi Glare. “I was just asking for more garlic bread. Our table is getting a little low and you know how I get if I don't eat solely garlic bread when it is available.” Everyone turns away, well used to the weirdness that goes on in this house. Namjoon shoots her a glare as Kihyun walks back to her table, bread basket firmly in hand. All Kihyun does is wink at Namjoon.

 

As she sits down, her phone vibrates. Its It's a new text from Hoseok, she would almost guarantee it. She pulls it out and isn't disappointed.

 

**From: Wow**

**What are you wearing?**

 

**To: Wow**

**That's a little forward, don't you think?**

 

**From: Wow**

**I meant to the party. If you want to tell me what you're wearing now, I wouldn't be against that as well. I can probably guess though.**

 

**To: Wow**

**Well, in keeping with the theme I like most, all black. Lace crop top, leather skirt with the shoes I wore earlier and fishnets.**

**Guess what I am wearing now if you can.**

 

**From: Wow**

**I like the party outfit. All black looks good with your skin and hair. I'm wearing mostly black with a maroon satin jacket.**

**You're wearing exactly what you were wearing earlier, sans those great high heeled combat boots.**

 

Kihyun raises her eyebrow. Hoseok is correct about what she is wearing. What intrigues her is the comment about her boots. When she looks up, Yoongi is actively glaring at her. She isn't supposed to be on her phone during “family time" but Hoseok is interesting and interested.

 

**To: Wow**

**Sorry. Gotta go for a bit. Tell me all about the greatness of my shoes later tho ;)**

 

She holds up her hands, after sliding her phone in her pocket, to pacify Yoongi. Yoongi makes an “I’m watching you gesture.” and then stands up to get everyone's attention. “You're all here because I needed to feed you and Seokjin-unnie wanted me to tell you that the party is no longer upstairs. She has what she calls a better venue reserved.” With this announced, Kihyun sighs and gets up from the table, taking the bread basket with her. She wasn’t joking about wanting to solely eat garlic bread when it was available. 

 

She heads back to her bedroom, where her bed, and Netflix are waiting on her. Thankfully, classes haven't started back yet, so she doesn't have any class work to do. All her books are bought and she is long since prepared for the year, because Kyungsoo was obsessive about preparation. She pulls her tablet from her bedside, and dives into her show. The Good Place has been amusing so far, and she just started the second season. Five more days, and the third of September will be here, and so will her classes. Tomorrow is Jin’s annual End of Summer party, and her plan with Hoseok goes into action.

* * *

 

Kihyun wakes up the next morning to her phone buzzing wildly. She rolls over to it, and sees that her cousins and roommates are already awake and well on the paths of their days. 

 

**Chat: ASS**

 

**Blind Ass:**

**What are you making me wear Kihyun?**

 

**Salty Ass:**

**She is making me wear my leather jacket, the black one and some Chucks with black jeans and that pink silk shirt.**

 

**Short Ass:**

**Black dress and leather jacket, pink fishnets and boots for me.**

 

**Tall Ass:**

**Also black leather jacket (why do we all have those?????) With that cute blue dress and flats for me.**

 

**Frog-Looking Ass:**

**I dress myself lol**

 

**Stick Bug-Looking Ass:**

**Titty window.**

 

**Hoe Ass:**

**Well my dear Kyungsoo, the most important aspect of your outfit is YOUR FUCKING GLASSES.**

**Other than that, I'll be in your room to set some stuff out in like 30? minutes.**

 

Kihyun locks her phone and sets it down, looking up at the ceiling.  _ “I should give Hoseok something of mine that we can claim she never gave back, to wear tonight.”  _ She unlocks her phone again, and pulls up her texts with Hoseok to ask.

 

**To: Wow**

**Are you the take a souvenir from hookups type, like if they let you? I have an idea.**

 

**From: Wow**

**Yeah. Generally I like small trinkets.**

 

**To: Wow**

**Even better. Meet me at the production studios on campus in like an hour and a half?**

 

**From: Wow**

**I'll be there. I have something you can take too.**

 

Kihyun sighs and gets out of bed. She pads gently to the kitchen, where someone has prepared a pot of coffee and pours herself a mug. She doctors it up to her specifications, and drags it with her back to her bedroom. Hyungwon is out, so she doesn't have to worry about getting caught. She rifles through her jewelry box, and pulls out a black choker with a small silver gear charm on it. It's perfect to give to Hoseok. She hasn't worn it since the beginning of the summer, and if Hyungwon sees it, she will know automatically that it is Kihyun's, since Kihyun made it. Kihyun shoves it in her bag, and goes to Kyungsoo and Chanyeol’s room to set out a cute outfit for her.

 

“Chanyeol likes it when Kyungsoo looks either diamond hard or squishy.” she mutters to herself, going through Kyungsoo’s closet. She might not be able to do squishy that well, not with Kyungsoo’s no-nonsense wardrobe and it being summer, but she settles on a white collarless button down that has the neck rimmed with a thin black trim, and then runs into Yoongi’s room to grab some tight black jeans and pairs that with Kyungsoo’s favorite black boots. When she pairs it with Kyungsoo’s leather jacket, it’s a look that says “Touch me without permission and I will kill you.” If Kyungsoo actually wears her glasses, it will give her that soft touch to all the hard edges and possibly make Chanyeol drool on the spot.

 

Kihyun goes back to her room to get ready to see Hoseok. She pairs a grey t-shirt with a pair of black shorts and a pair of Converse and quickly does her makeup. A simple outfit that will make what she is wearing to the party even more attractive. If she employs a more relaxed wardrobe most of the time, then when she does decide to dress up, it becomes more powerful. She checks the time. If she leaves now, she doesn’t have to rush. She grabs her bag and heads out.

 

She makes the walk to campus quickly, headphones in, and brain planning. She almost doesn't notice Hoseok sitting outside the production building, hair freshly dyed purple-red color. She wolf whistles, “Looking good. I love the hair.” Hoseok flushes. “Its a color I wanted to do for a while. Always had a reason not to before now.” Kihyun nods, familiar with that feeling, and wondering if there is something more behind it.

 

“I brought you a choker to wear. It's one of my favorites, and one of a kind.” She pulls it out of her purse, thumbing over the silver embroidery near the clasp. She holds it out to Hoseok, who gasps “Are you sure? This is beautiful.” Kihyun nods, feeling compelled almost to hand it over. Hoseok takes it gently, and tucks it away in the gym bag that is slung over her shoulder. From the same pocket, Hoseok takes what looks to be a silver bracelet. She holds it out for Kihyun to inspect. It is a bracelet, with what looks to be a  hollow sideways hourglass charm on it. She takes it from Hoseok’s hand, and puts it in her purse gently. Hoseok smiles at her, looking almost nervous for some reason. “When do you want to say we hooked up? I was thinking the beginning of summer, before I went on my trip and when my hair was still blonde.” Kihyun asks. Hoseok nods, “That sounds good actually. I was going to parties then, so it’s plausible. Also, when we meet, call me Wonho. That’s my performance name and I’ve given it out to a couple people I hooked up with.” Kihyun raises one eyebrow, a questioning gesture. “Not all my decisions are 100 perfect.” Hoseok looks directly at her, still with a nervous look on her face. Kihyun smiles at her, trying to calm her. “I know that feeling entirely too well. Anyway, I’m gonna go home and do some stuff before the party. It starts at 8, so I’ll probably arrive by 9. See you then cutie.” Hoseok nods. “I’ve to go practice some more, so I’ll see you later.” 

 

Kihyun walks off, prepared to do a full body skin care routine when she gets home, but she is struck with curiosity. She texts Hyungwon.

 

**To: Wonnie**

**What are you doing right now?**

 

**From: Wonnie**

**Waiting for Hoseok-unnie to get to the studio so we can practice together.**

 

**To: Wonnie**

**That’s Hyunwoo-unnie’s friend that you want me to meet right?**

 

**From: Wonnie**

**Yeah. She’s coming to the party today so you will get to meet her.**

 

Kihyun puts away her phone, curiosity sated. Their plan would only work if Hyungwon and Hyunwoo knew they were both coming. On her way back home, she decides to stop at the lingerie store near their apartment. Buying lingerie always makes her feel confident. She browses through the store, selecting a matching peach colored bra and panty set, nothing too risque by her standards but definitely sexy. She feels emboldened, and snaps a picture of it on the mannequin. She sends it to Hoseok, wanting to make sure that Hoseok knows she is interested. She knows Hoseok is at least slightly interested. The vague flirting from yesterday aside, she wants to make it very clear that if Hoseok is willing, she is too.  

 

**To: Wow**

**[attached: one image]**

**What do you think of this color? Do you think it would look good on me?**

 

**From: Wow**

**You would look phenomenal.  You should buy it**

**Not sure why you wanted my opinion though.**

 

**To: Wow**

**You’ve got a good sense of style** **¯\\_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_/¯**

 

Kihyun purchases the set, and finally heads to the apartment. When she arrives, she spots Jihoon and Soonyoung, huddled together on the couch, looking at something on Jihoon’s laptop. She calls to them “Hey girls. Wanna do facials before the party?” Jihoon looks up at her, startled by her arrival. Soonyoung smiles vibrantly and nods her head frantically, pulling the earbud out of her ear. “Yes please unnie!” Kihyun motions for them to follow her, and leads them into the dining room, which has the best light in the house. “You guys stay here while I go get the stuff. Soonie baby, did you bring the clothes I told you to bring?” “Yes, even kept them covered the whole way like you told me to.” 

 

Kihyun goes to the bathroom she shares with Hyungwon and Jihoon to get the stuff she needs to give herself and the girls radiant skin, and other various items that Kihyun wants to use to pre-prepare. She returns with a large basket held under one arm, and tells the girls to pull their hair back. She applies the first step to each of them and then sits down beside them, gently directing them how to apply the products on her.

 

An hour later, all of their skin looks even better than before, and Kihyun has moved to touching up her mani-pedi. A new coat of nail polish is a must, because hers is chipped from day to day life, and she coats her nails in a basic black before putting a coat of Cosmic by China Glaze on top of it. The silver glitter adds a touch of sparkle to her nails. As she lets it dry, she listens to Jihoon and Soonyoung chat about their project, as they do their nails alongside her. 

 

After her nails are done, she pulls yet another item out of her large basket. A peach scented body butter that she loves. She offers it to the other two girls, both of them passing to use  different scents that are owned by people in the apartment. The rest of her roommates arrive at this point, tired and ready to relax for a bit before the party. Kyungsoo comes into the dining room and sits down, laying her head on Kihyun’s shoulder.

 

“What’s wrong Soo? You seem down.” Kyungsoo sighs “It’s just been a long day.” Kihyun rubs her back sympathetically and tells her “Pull your hair back and I’ll give you a facial to relax you.” Kyungsoo stand up, and pulls her hair back with the ever-present hairband that she wears on her wrist, and takes her glasses off. She sits back down, and Kihyun works on her face. Kihyun knows it feels good to be taken care of, and she wants to make Kyungsoo, who works so hard for everyone she loves, feel better. She knows that Kyungsoo’s sigh was most likely Chanyeol related. The taller girl probably got asked out again.

 

As the products sit, she gently tries to coax Kyungsoo into telling her what happened. “Come on Soo-yah. Tell Kihyunnie what’s wrong.” Kyungsoo sighs, again, and says “Chanyeol got asked out by a girl in my program. She’s so gorgeous that I’m sure Chanyeol will say yes.” Kihyun snorts, ungracefully. “No offense Soo, but you’re dumb as hell. Chanyeol probably said no.” Kyungsoo looks unconvinced, but less sad than she did earlier. Kihyun will take that. She finishes up the facial, smiling as she sees the way Kyungsoo looks more refreshed. Her heart is warm and full.

 

She checks the time, and it is approximately 5 o’clock. She goes into the kitchen, to find Yoongi already preparing dinner. “Can I help?” Wordlessly, Yoongi hands her a knife and a cutting board and points to a stack of vegetables. She begins chopping. “Stir fry, I'm guessing?” Yoongi throw some of the chopped ingredients into her pan and says “You guess right. Its quick and easy. I've still got to shower and get dressed.”

 

The two women make quick work of the food preparation and dish out 9 servings, an extra one for Hyunwoo, who is helping Hyungwon get ready, and getting her formal introduction to the chaos of Hyungwon’s home. They call everyone to the kitchen to get their bowls, and take their own out into the dining area. They eat quickly, all eager to put any finishing touches on minor stuff and then get dressed and do hair and makeup.

 

When Kihyun finishes, she grabs her clothes and gets dressed. By the time she is done, with her special accessory tucked into her pocket to put on at or right before the party, Jihoon and Soonyoung are both done eating. She pushes Jihoon towards her bedroom, and tells her to get dressed. Kihyun drags Soonyoung to the bathroom that she shares with Hyungwon, and inspects the outfit that she brought. It's perfect. The all white outfit, complete with silver suspenders, will make her skin look radiant and contrast dramatically with her black hair. “Put this on. We are going a light smokey eye with some red tones, black eyeliner and natural lips for makeup. For your hair, I'm going with a french braid to keep it out of your face while you dance. I'll be back in 5 minutes.”

 

Kihyun busts into Jihoon’s room, where she is sat on her bed, already dressed, sans shoes. She looks her up and down. “That's a perfect outfit. I'm going to give you some flats with it, instead of boots though. Stay here.” Kihyun leaves Jihoon's room to rummage through the girls shared shoe closet. One good thing about having three cousins is that they are all mysteriously the same shoe size. She quickly locates the shoes she wants, a pair of simple black flats. She takes them to Jihoon and says “Do you own make up. Go bubblegum pink on the lips, neutral eyeshadow and thick black liner. Wear eyelashes. I'll be back.”

 

She doesn't even bother going to check on Yoongi and Namjoon. She knows they'll put on the clothes she selected without a fuss, and will wear whatever makeup strikes their fancy. She trusts them. She only chose the outfits they’re going to wear because it is something she enjoys doing for her family.

 

Instead, she goes to Kyungsoo and Chanyeol, wanting to make sure that Kyungsoo actually wears her glasses, instead of forgetting them and giving herself a headache all night. She doesn't knock on the door, just walks right in. What she walks into is Kyungsoo struggling to button her shirt, glasses off and on her bedside table. “Do Kyungsoo. What do you think you're doing? Put your glasses on this instant.” Kyungsoo snorts “I don't need them for something like this Kihyun. I'll wear them, just leave me be.” Kihyun glances to where Chanyeol is sat, “Unnie, can you make sure she wears her glasses?” Chanyeol nods, already done dressing, eyes appraising Kyungsoo’s outfit. With that, Kihyun leaves them to their own devices.

 

With everything else she has to do, it only takes her about an hour and a half. All of her loud, chaotic, but wonderful, family is done. Kihyun’s only regret is not seeing Jihoon’s face when Soonyoung came out fully ready to go. Yoongi said she has pictures of them seeing each other, but it won’t compare to seeing it in real life. All nine of the people in the apartment walk out the door, patting pockets and checking bags for any last minute items they may need. As everyone has what they want, Namjoon locks the door. 

 

They file down the hall in an almost subdued manner. Everyone has a lot on their minds tonight. Kihyun is pleased, making everyone wear their leather jackets makes them look like one cohesive unit. It makes them look good. Powerful, even. It also makes her realize why people might think they’re some sort of weird gang at their university.

 

After they have all squeezed in the elevator, Kihyun breaks the silence. “Who is riding with whom?” Hyungwon grabs her arm and Hyunwoo’s, indicating that they will ride together. Yoongi pulls out her car keys, “I can comfortably take 3 other people. Namjoon is with me.” Jihoon looks at Soonyoung, exchanging wordless communication. “We want to ride with Yoongi-unnie.” Chanyeol grabs Kyungsoo’s hand. “We’re taking my motorcycle. If one of us drinks too much, we will Uber back home.” And, right as the bell dings indicating they have reached the ground floor, decisions have been made.

 

At their vehicles, Yoongi stops everyone. “If anyone wants or needs to leave before whom they rode with is ready, find me and I will take you home.” Everyone nods in understanding. It’s Yoongi’s turn to be the group designated driver. They load up and head to the location that Seokjin sent everyone who was attending.

 

* * *

  
  


When they walk into the converted warehouse, probably owned by Seokjin’s father, they  are taken aback by the level of decoration and beauty put into what was supposed to be a chill gathering. Seokjin has hired a DJ, and caterers. Quickly, Kihyun breaks off from the main group to find a table to claim for everyone. She finds a large booth situated in the corner with a card that says “Reserved for the Min/Do/Yoo/Lee Family” Trust Jin to anticipate people’s needs and be extra as hell about it. Hyungwon comes up from behind her and wolf-whistles. “Kim Seokjin went fancy-fancy this year.” Hyunwoo, in all her infinite patience, just pats her girlfriend on the arm. She addresses Kihyun “My friend Hoseok is here, she said she would find us, and that she brought a friend of both Hoseok for us to meet as well.” Kihyun uses that time to sneak the bracelet that Hoseok gave her onto her wrist. It’s almost too easy with Hyungwon and Hyunwoo looking at each other lovingly.

 

The three hang out at their table for approximately 5 minutes before Hyungwon is excitedly tapping Kihyun’s shoulder. Kihyun turns, and there she is, Hoseok, in all her glory. She looks phenomenal. The shirt she is wearing has two mesh panels on the front, separated from each other by a thin band of cloth. One of the panels shows her toned stomach, and the other shows a hit of her chest. The jacket she has on top of that wonderful shirt is also amazing. Kihyun wants it and her. But she has a prank to pull.

 

When Hoseok looks directly at her, instead of at the friend she brought along, her face changes. “You.” she says dramatically, grabbing Kihyun’s wrist and exposing the bracelet she had just put on, making sure that the couple sees it. “I bet you thought you wouldn’t see me again. I want my bracelet back.” At this, Hyunwoo and Hyungwon look concerned, and Hoseok’s as of yet unnamed friend looks confused. Kihyun musters up disgust by thinking of walking in on Chanyeol and Kyungsoo cuddling again, and spits “Wonho. I thought after what happened last time, and your subsequent theft of my choker,” she gestures to the choker around Hoseok’s neck with her free hand “that you wouldn’t show your face around me again.”  

 

Hyunwoo steps between the two, clearly ready for them to start a more physical altercation. Kihyun is almost insulted by the gesture but keeps it off her face. “If you want your bracelet back, you can not only give me my choker back, but also reciprocate what else I gave you.” injecting venom and innuendo into her words. At that, she pretends to storm off, making sure she has left their sight. If she is right, Hoseok will come after her.

 

A couple of minutes later, it appears she was right. Hoseok meets her at the bar, gesturing to her drink “What are you drinking? I need something strong to get the image Hyunwoo and Hyungwon actually noticing Minhyuk out of my head. It looked like the three were going to hookup right there. And I don’t need to see Minhyuk naked. We’ve known each other since we were small.” Kihyun gets the bartender’s attention and orders 2 more screwdrivers. “It sounds like my best friend will be getting another hot girl in her bed tonight, and in her life in the future.” and then she laughs. Hoseok downs her drink quickly. “Do you want to dance?” she asks. Kihyun nods and off they go to the packed dance floor that has been arranged in the center of the large building.

 

They lose themselves in dancing for a while, until they’re dripping sweat and Kihyun can’t stop thinking about kissing Hoseok. They leave the dancefloor, hand in hand and head over to the table that is reserved for them. At the table, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol sit, well on their way to drunk. Kihyun points to the fifteen glasses between the two, “Are these all yours?” Kyungsoo, the slightly more sober of the pair says “No, just most of them. We’re gonna have a couple more and then head home.” Hoseok looks at the two, concerned. “Is there anyone we can tell?” Kihyun drags her away to where she knows Yoongi will be.

 

“Hey Yoongs, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol are pretty trashed. They’re going to Uber home here in a bit. I just wanted to let you know.” Yoongi nods, and Seokjin looks at where Kihyun’s hand is joined with Hoseok’s. She nudges Hobi. “What is it we have here? Why did I hear from dearest Minhyukkie that you two were blood sworn enemies?” Hobi, which is to say Seokjin’s Hoseok, inquires. Kihyun’s Hoseok (and when did she start thinking of Hoseok like that?) says “You know Minhyuk. She is…. Dramatic. However, we did attempt to prank Hyungwon and Hyunwoo that we hate each other because of a failed one night stand.” Yoongi looks shocked that someone would go along with Kihyun’s schemes, and honestly, Kihyun had forgotten that she was here. “Wait, where’s Namjoon?” Yoongi points over to where the DJ is set up. It looks like Namjoon might be arguing with the man. Probably trying to get the music they and their friends make played. Yoongi looks miserable that the woman isn’t here with her. “Go get your boo before the DJ quits, Yoongi.” Seokjin gently prods. Yoongi downs her drink, a coke by the looks of it, and charges over to where Namjoon is stood.

 

Jin looks minorly scandalized by the pushiness, but then again, she doesn’t live with it day in and day out. Kihyun gently shakes her. “Why the party upgrade unnie?” Both Jin and Hobi blush. “Just wanted to have a bunch of friends and loved ones around.” Kihyun is suspicious, but she will let it go for now. Seokjin’s only cagey when its important. Suddenly, a song by a group of friends/mentees comes on, and it appear that Namjoon was at least part successful. Kihyun feels a gentle tug on her arm, and Hoseok is gesturing to the dance floor again. She waves to Jin and Hobi and goes forth.

 

On the dance floor, the DJ has apparently decided to only play suggestive songs by people Jin actually knows, probably provided with the USBs that Namjoon keeps on her to promote her friends. Whiplash isn’t actually a bad choice for this party, and all the people on the dance floor. Even Seokjin and Hobi have joined everyone for it. Kihyun can see Taeyong, who dances with Ten just a couple of people away, turn red from the roots of her hair down, not expecting the song to be played. Kihyun just laughs and throws herself into dancing with the beautiful woman at her side.

 

With every song, the tension between them increases, until something snaps in Hoseok’s eyes, and they darken. Suddenly, she is surging forward, kissing Kihyun. She breaks the kiss shortly, and looks into Kihyun’s eyes. “Please tell me I haven’t been reading you wrong.” Kihyun smirks “I don’t just send pictures of lingerie to anyone.” “Oh thank God” Hoseok sighs and then dives back to capture her lips. They make out for a while before Hoseok breaks the kiss again. “Look, I really am enjoying this but can we go somewhere maybe a little more private?” Kihyun nods. “There’s a back room that not everyone knows about. Jin had it personalized to a lounge. I know the passcode to get in.” 

 

The two women get to the lounge, where Kihyun types in the passcode. The door swings open, and on the couch, Hyungwon and Hyunwoo are kissing on Minhyuk, most of her clothing missing. Hoseok screams, high in her throat, and quickly shuts the door. “Well, that isn’t an option because it looks like they were thirty seconds to full nudity.” Hoseok groans. “I will never smile again. The amount of times I’ve seen Minhyuk’s tits is too high.” Kihyun pats her arm comfortingly, resisting the urge to say “that’s just how it is sometimes.” Instead, she goes with “If it makes you feel better enough to smile again, we can go back to one of our houses and I can show you in person what you’ve seen in pictures.” With that, Hoseok grabs her hand and leads her back to their table, where there is no sign of Kyungsoo and Chanyeol. “I saw you left your bag and jacket here. Grab it while I order a ride.” Hoseok pulls her phone out of one of the pockets on her jacket and Kihyun shoots a text to Hyungwon telling her to go to Hyunwoo’s because she might be headed back to her house with Hoseok. She doesn't expect Hyungwon will even be coming back to the apartment with how… occupied she was.

 

The women go outside to wait on their Uber. Despite only having two drinks over an hour ago, with plenty of dancing and water in between then and now, Kihyun feels a bit drunk, off arousal and excitement. Hoseok doesn’t look much better, pupils blown wide, clearly interested by what Kihyun has promised her. All she knows is that keeping her hands off of Hoseok on the ride home will be hard, but she isn't eager to get kicked out of their ride.

 

Their uber gets to the party, and after they get in, Kihyun has to force herself to look out the window. Even with how little they kissed, Hoseok’s lips are swollen and her short hair is mussed. It makes her want even more. 

 

The ride to their destination is, in all actuality, short. However, for the pair, it feels excruciatingly long. They pull up to an apartment building that looks suspiciously familiar to Kihyun and Hoseok says “This elevator takes roughly three years to reach anywhere so I hope you are prepared.”

 

This isn't her apartment block, but its damn near a carbon copy. It's just missing the large potted plants on either side of the door. After exiting the vehicle, Hoseok puts a hand at the small of her back, an oddly intimate and possessive gesture. They walk like that across the lobby to the elevators. While they wait on the elevator, Kihyun takes a second to send her location to the groupchat, a precaution that they all insisted on for each other. She trusts Hoseok but people have made bad decisions before.

 

The elevator arrives, and due to the late-ish hour, they are the only ones on it. Kihyun stands, a bit away from being leaned against the back wall, as Hoseok pushes the buttons for her floor. The elevator begins ascending as Hoseok whirls around, a hungry look in her eye. She backs Kihyun up against the wall, fully, the cold wooden panels pressing into her shoulders, where her jacket has slipped down her arms. She leans in, and claims Kihyun's mouth, one hand in her hair. Kihyun's knees go weak as she grips Hoseok’s strong biceps to steady herself.

 

The elevator dings, and the two reluctantly separate. Hoseok entwines their hands and pulls her towards a door, stopping briefly to pull out her keys. She unlocks the door and turns on the light, gestures to an end table where Kihyun can put her bag. They remove their shoes and place them in a pile by the door. And Hoseok proceeds to leading Kihyun further into her apartment and towards the couch.

 

She stops, however, before she sits down and turns to Kihyun and says “We don't have to do anything. We have been drinking and I understand if you might have changed your mind.” Kihyun is touched by the sweet gesture. “I haven't had a drink in close to two hours, I drank plenty of water and danced my ass off. I am perfectly sober, if that is the issue. I want to.” Hoseok smiles like Christmas came early, and it lights up not only the whole room, but a cold part of Kihyun's heart. She sits down, and pulls Kihyun on top of her. “I'm going to kiss you again. If you don't like something, tell me to stop.” Again, Kihyun is touched by the sweetness, and it turns her on more that Hoseok is so concerned with what she wants. It's been too long since a partner she had was concerned like this.

 

They make out for a while, just kissing and hands touching over clothing, when Kihyun lets her jacket drop to the floor, uncaring about the clatter. She rucks up Hoseok's shirt, eager to get her hands on bare skin. Hoseok breaks the kiss to discard her jacket and shirt. “God, you're so hot.” Kihyun moans as Hoseok kisses down her neck, to her shoulder. She feels Hoseok's hands on the bare skin of her waist, between the top of her skirt and the bottom of her top. Her own hands are tangled in Hoseok's hair. “Hold on, we are moving from here to a more comfortable locale.” 

 

She lifts Kihyun up and walks her the bedroom. She flips on the light switch by the door, and then gently sets Kihyun down on her mattress. Immediately, her hands go to the zipper on the front of Kihyun's crop top. “Can I?” she asks. All Kihyun can do is nod. Hoseok frowns at that. “I need you to say it out loud.” Kihyun obliges her with a quick, breathy “Yes.” That's all she needs, and Hoseok is unzipping her top, baring the lingerie she sent her pictures of. The cups of her bra are almost see through, and the band is a silky material. The peach color offsets her skin nicely, and Hoseok leans in to cover her exposed chest in kisses. 

 

Kihyun shivers  as Hoseok’s lips touch her skin, and ghost over the cups of her bra. She runs her hands over the skin that Hoseok has exposed. She is enraptured with the way Hoseok’s skin feels under her palms. Hoseok pulls her upwards, and ghosts her fingers over the waistband of her skirt. Another plea for permission, Kihyun assumes. She whispers directly in Hoseok’s ear “Take it off.” Hoseok slowly unzips the skirt, letting it fall open. When it is fully unzipped, she steps back. Kihyun takes that as her cue to stand, letting the skirt drop to the ground, and stepping out of it. She lays back on the bed, stretching, trying to pose in an enticing manner. Hoseok takes a step towards her, unbuttoning her pants as she closes in.

 

* * *

 

When Hoseok wakes up the next morning, she is alone in her bed. However, the sheets next to her are still kind of warm. More fully awake, she can hear some sort of singing going on in the direction of her kitchen. She wraps herself in the robe she keeps by her bed, and slowly walks out to the kitchen. There she finds Kihyun singing a popular girl group song, staring at her coffeemaker. She is stunned, and makes a soft noise in the back of her throat.

 

That noise is enough to get Kihyun’s attention on her, and she smiles radiantly. “I didn’t want to cook, since we haven’t been friends that long, but I figured coffee was a good place to start.” she says, still smiling at Hoseok. Hoseok returns her smile “It is. Do you wanna borrow some clothes, and maybe we can go to breakfast? I might have something my smaller friend left here that will fit you.” She leans over by Kihyun to grab the mugs from the cabinet and then turns to the fridge to bring the good flavored creamer out. Kihyun says “Yes. What neighborhood are we in?” and then looks surprised when Hoseok answers her. She stutters out a “We are just like two blocks from my place.” Hoseok laughs, glad that she is in an area she finds comfortable. “If you let me borrow some clothes, we can go to my house really quickly and I can get changed.” “That sounds fine.” Hoseok says as she stirs the sugar into her coffee.

 

When the coffee is done, Hoseok grabs some clothes for Kihyun, hoping that Changkyun’s clothes won’t be too ridiculously large on her. Then she hops into the shower, washing quickly, and then getting dressed. When she gets done, Kihyun is dressed in the borrowed sweatpants and tshirt, shoes from last night already on, and ready to go. They leave the apartment, and head to an almost identical apartment building just a few streets over. The ride in the elevator up might rival hers for slowest elevator known to man.

 

When they reach number 1093, Kihyun unlocks the door and motions for Hoseok to be quiet. They enter, and on the couch sits three other young women, arms crossed. The smallest of them is Jihoon, and the other two must be Yoongi and Kyungsoo, women she has just heard of. They look disapprovingly at Kihyun. “Hey, I wasn’t expecting you to be awake.” This is awkward. Jihoon winks at Hoseok and then breaks into a smile. “We were just messing with you guys.” Kihyun sighs in aggravation. “I’m just going to shower really quickly and then change. Hoseok and I are going to breakfast, no you are not invited.” she says as if to cut off any protest before it happens. She then leaves Hoseok standing awkwardly in the middle of the living room.

 

Hoseok doesn’t think Kyungsoo has blinked once since she walked in and it’s honestly starting to freak her out. She would think it was some sort of intimidation tactic if not for the fact that she keeps mouthing something and rubbing her hands together. Yoongi walks up to her, “You’re friends with Jooheon and Changkyun, yes?” and Hoseok just nods. She knows the two younger women idolize Yoongi, who has mentored them. Yoongi nods in response, “Then you’re alright for our Kihyun.” Yoongi leaves the room, and Kyungsoo follows her. Jihoon just keeps looking at Hoseok, before sighing and telling her to sit down. 

 

Kihyun makes her wait a full seventeen minutes before she comes out, dressed in fresh clothing, hair still damp but brushed out. She looks soft and cute. The grey t shirt dress she has on is flattering and cute. Hoseok watches her as she slips on some black sandals, and grabs her bag, gesturing to the door. Hoseok nods, rising from the couch, and heading to the door. 

 

The diner that Hoseok wants to take Kihyun to is just a few more blocks over from the apartment building that Kihyun lives in. They get there relatively quickly, hunger making them walk faster. However, Hoseok is nervous the entire walk. She enjoyed flirting with Kihyun, and sleeping with her, but she isn’t sure she is ready to date and doesn’t know how to tell her.  Hoseok decides to just dive into it, hopefully they can still be friends at least.

 

After the waiter has taken their orders and dropped off their coffee, Hoseok goes for it. “I really enjoyed last night, all of it except seeing Minhyuk mostly naked.” Kihyun laughs, not unkindly “I feel like there is a but that should be on the end of that.” Hoseok nods, shyly. “There is. While I enjoyed what we did, and your company, I’m not entirely ready for a relationship. I wanted to tell you so I don’t lead you on.” The other woman sighs, “That’s fine with me. We can be friends, we can do whatever. I enjoyed your company and I want to keep you around.” Hoseok looks up from her coffee mug “You’re not mad? You still would sleep with me?” She is shocked by how well this is going. Every other time she has had to do this, the person on the other side of the table gets angry. Kihyun smiles at her, the same kind of smile she has been giving her all morning. “Yes to both things. I’m not mad and we can sleep together again if you want. I’m fine with friends, with or without benefits of the sexual variety.” Hoseok smiles brightly, happy with the outcome, but feeling like she should explain herself. “I got broken up with by my long term partner right before finals.” Kihyun nods again, and reaches across the table to hold her hand. “It’s fine. We are friends now.”

 

The rest of the breakfast goes smoothly, and Hoseok learns more about her friend. How she doesn’t like ketchup on her hashbrowns, and how she takes her coffee with more cream and sugar than coffee. They talk about hobbies and favorites. Kihyun even roasts her when she says her favorite pizza is pepperoni with pineapple. It’s good, and it feels good. They talk for almost two hours, before Kihyun yawns, and pushes the slice of pie she ordered towards Hoseok. “Lets get you home so you can sleep.” Hoseok suggests and Kihyun looks all too eager to agree. They split the bill, Kihyun saying that it’s the first step in their friendship, and leave. They walk together, splitting when they reach Kihyun’s apartment building. Hoseok walks the rest of the way alone, feeling happy with her new friendship, even with the benefits.  _ “It’s going to be a good year” _ she thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Hoseok's party look is based off of THAT Dramarama performance. 
> 
> Also, in the words of my beta "Kihyun continues to be a mood." (I think she meant because of the garlic bread thing tbh)  
> I know I chickened out on the smut. Please forgive me.  
> If you have questions, comments or concerns, leave me a comment. If you want to curse me and all my descendants because you feel like you wasted your time reading this, also leave me a comment. I'll respond to any and all things said to me.
> 
> As always, find me on Twitter @skylarsaysno, or on my newly made CuriousCat, also @skylarsaysno.


	3. Nothing (It's Something)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! I've been going back and forth on posting this chapter, as it takes place AFTER the party from last time, and Chapter 4 (still in progress) goes back to before the party, but here it is anyway. After I post chapter 4, let me know if I should reorder them.
> 
> THIS CHAPTER HAS ANGST. IT'S MOSTLY ANGST TBH I'm sorry in advance if you hate me for writing angst. I also won't blame you.
> 
> CW for sex under the influence/alcohol consumption

Kyungsoo wakes up, head pounding and overly warm. As she tries to push the blanket off of herself, she feels arms around her. She opens her eyes, and sees that it is Chanyeol. It’s not unusual for them to wake up in the same bed. It’s also not unusual for Chanyeol to have one hand on Kyungsoo’s chest. What is unusual is that Kyungsoo is shirtless and wearing only a pair of panties. Kyungsoo panics, wiggling out of Chanyeol’s arms carefully. 

 

When she manages to extract herself, without waking Chanyeol up, she looks at the older woman. Chanyeol is clad in an over-sized t-shirt, and a pair of men’s boxers. Those are her normal pajamas.  That’s a good sign at least. Maybe where Kyungsoo’s mind is going is what actually happened. She dresses quickly, not wanting Chanyeol to see her naked. As she looks around the mostly dark room, her head pounding, what happened last night comes back to her.

 

She can remember pouring herself into an Uber with Chanyeol, the two of them laughing their heads off, in the way only drunk people do. She can’t remember the ride to their shared apartment, but she can remember Chanyeol suddenly stopping laughing, and crowding her up against the door to their apartment. She can remember Chanyeol kissing her, making her knees weak. She can remember pulling Chanyeol back by her hair when she broke the kiss. She can remember the way Chanyeol used her larger size to initiate what happened between them, but submitted willingly when Kyungsoo took control, pushing her against the wall as they walked towards their shared bedroom. She doesn’t remember how they got into her bed, but she does remember the feeling of Chanyeol’s legs over her shoulder and her hands in her hair. She remembers how whiny Chanyeol got when she teased her, and the way she tasted. 

 

She goes out into the living room where Jihoon and Yoongi are sitting, chatting quietly, cups of coffee in their hands. They look happy, like they both had good nights. Kyungsoo doesn’t know if she should tell them what happened, but she needs to talk to someone about it. If Chanyeol remembers, and wants to pursue a relationship, then she can tell everyone. The crushing realization that Chanyeol might not remember hits her. She sits down, on the couch beside them, a bit shell shocked.

 

In walks Kihyun, the third of her cousins, followed by a taller, muscular woman. Jihoon and Yoongi interact with Kihyun, and the woman. She sits silently, rubbing her hands together to try and get the feeling of Chanyeol’s skin out of her head. When she sees Yoongi get up, she can’t hold it in any longer. She follows her to the kitchen. 

 

In the kitchen, Yoongi pulls out three mugs, and hands Kyungsoo two of them. “Make yourself some coffee, you seem kind of out of it. Then, if you want to, you can make Chanyeol a cup and take it in to her.” Kyungsoo just nods, still shocked. “Man, that hangover is killing you, isn’t it? I’ll get you some excedrin.” Yoongi rummages in another cabinet, and pulls out a white medicine bottle. Like a robot, Kyungsoo holds out her hand, and Yoongi shakes two pills into it. Kyungsoo sets them down on the counter and pours herself a cup of coffee, adding sugar and cream to her standards. She then uses this cup of coffee to take the excedrin. After she takes the medicine, she manages to say a wobbly “I think I might have messed up.” to Yoongi, who has pulled out bacon and eggs, and the ingredients to make pancakes. Immediately, Yoongi sets what was in her hands down and comes over to wrap her arms around Kyungsoo. She rubs her back gently, and says “Breathe. Tell me what happened, slowly.” Kyungsoo exhales a shaky breath and says “I had sex with Chanyeol. I don’t remember all the specifics, but I think she was more drunk than I was.” Yoongi continues rubbing her back. “It’s going to be okay Soo. When she wakes up, find out what she knows, and you two can fill each other in on any details one may remember that the other doesn’t. It’s going to be okay. She loves you.” Kyungsoo stays in her hold for a while longer, until she hears the front door slam. She extricates herself from Yoongi’s grip and prepares a cup of coffee for Chanyeol, and shakes a couple of excedrin into her palm.

 

When she brings the coffee into their bedroom, Chanyeol begins to stir, still located in Kyungsoo’s bed. “Hey Yeollie. Time to get up.” she whispers carefully, unsure of how hungover Chanyeol is. The two empty water bottles she sees on the night stand weren’t there before they left, which is a good sign. Chanyeol stirs even more, opening her eyes a sliver. In her deep and rough morning voice, she grumbles out an “Ouch.” and closes her eyes again. Kyungsoo shushes her, and says “I brought coffee and painkillers.” Chanyeol sits up slowly, eyes still closed, and Kyungsoo hands her the coffee first, and then the medicine. She watches as the taller woman swallows each pill individually, and then savors a drink of the coffee, color coming into her face.

 

When Chanyeol is done with the first part of her waking up process, she smiles brightly at Kyungsoo. “Man, if it weren’t for that hangover, I would have said I slept the best I have in months.” Kyungsoo sits down on the bed beside her, “What all do you remember from last night?” Chanyeol sighs, like thinking is hard for her. “I remember arriving at the party, having a few drinks, and dancing with you and Baek, until Jongdae started whining.” Chanyeol trails off, thinking “Oh! And I remember you making me take a shower at like 3:30 this morning, and making me drink a bottle of water. I remember whining at you because I didn’t want to shower alone. You’re probably the reason I don’t want to die right now” Kyungsoo doesn’t remember the shower, but she does remember the dancing, and it seems like Chanyeol doesn’t remember they had sex. She is about to tell her when Chanyeol says “Man, you’re such a great friend. Who gets into the shower with their drunk best friend because she was lonely, besides you?” Kyungsoo might not remember the shower, but she knows it wasn’t friendship that made her get in with Chanyeol. And that stops Kyungsoo in her tracks, the fact that all Chanyeol sees her as is her best friend. What motivation does Kyungsoo have to ruin 20 years of friendship. She has been happy all these years, just being beside Chanyeol. Moreover, there aren’t any visible marks on Chanyeol to prove that they had sex. Kyungsoo has known about Chanyeol’s preference to not have marks left on her since they were teenagers, and she guesses even Drunk Kyungsoo remembered. 

 

The longer Kyungsoo sits here, in this room, the more she remembers from what happened.Now she can remember the citrus scent on Chanyeol’s skin, and the way that she buried her nose in Chanyeol’s neck to get a bit more of the mixture of citrus and sweat. She can remember gasped pleases and mores. She can remember too much and it hurts that Chanyeol doesn’t remember, but she understands. 

 

The scent of cooking food drifts into the bedroom, where Chanyeol reclines back on the pillows, and Kyungsoo sits beside her. It’s enough to have Chanyeol up and out of the bedroom. Kyungsoo takes a deep breath, before joining everyone in the dining room. Jihoon is there with Soonyoung, and someone has even sent a text to Jin and Hobi, who look utterly wrecked but weirdly happy. The only two missing are Kihyun and Hyungwon, but Kyungsoo can put two and two together, and assumes that Kihyun went out with the woman she brought to the apartment. Hyungwon probably stayed at her girlfriend’s house last night.

 

Being around the people she calls family goes a long way towards soothing Kyungsoo’s frayed nerves and sore heart. Jihoon has assisted Yoongi in making a large breakfast, complete with a new pot of coffee, and everyone present digs in, soothing hangovers and hunger with the spread. Beside her, a tired looking Namjoon leans on Yoongi, who is cutting up bites of pancake and feeding her. Chanyeol sits across from her and inhales her food. It’s pretty gross, but Kyungsoo can’t even bring herself to mind. 

 

Kyungsoo eats slowly, letting the food calm her even more. After she finishes, she goes into her bedroom, and grabs some clothes, wanting to take a shower. The amount she has sweated between her forgotten shower and this morning feels unpleasant on her skin. When she undresses, she finally inspects herself. There are finger shaped bruises on her thighs, like someone held them desperately, and bite marks, but only in places that her clothes will cover. Of course, the marks are left on her and not Chanyeol, just a physical representation of the memories they didn’t share, and just like the memories, so easy to cover.

 

She showers, going through a whole routine she guarantees she didn’t do when she showered last night. She takes her time getting redressed in pajamas, because no one is knocking on her bathroom door, begging her to hurry up. As she pulls her shirt down, a knock sounds. She opens the door and it is Chanyeol with a bundle of clothes in her hands. “Oh good! You’re done.” For someone who is supposed to be hungover, Chanyeol is too chipper. Kyungsoo gathers her dirty clothes, and puts them in the hamper as Chanyeol turns the shower back on, getting it to her perfect temperature. She leaves the room as Chanyeol kicks the boxers she is wearing off, shirt falling perfectly down her thighs. Nudity between them is something that was never an issue, but Kyungsoo can’t bear to see her naked right now.

 

Absolutely exhausted, Kyungsoo crashes back into her bed. She rolls onto her side, and locates her phone. She didn’t manage to plug it in last night, but it isn’t dead yet, so she grabs her charger and plugs her phone in. She scrolls through her messages. One from Kihyun, to their group chat, a location, probably where she spent the night. Three from Baekhyun and Jongdae, in another group chat, one with Chanyeol. She would bet money it’s at least one picture of the two kissing, and one each of them kissing Minseok, their older girlfriend. They're exhibitionists when they get drunk. Minseok didn’t attend the party, too busy being a lawyer to attend grad school parties. She clicks on the chat, and she was right. She sends vomiting emojis in response, not wanting to see two of her non-Chanyeol best friends making out with each other or anyone else. She locks her phone and places it back on her nightstand. Then she closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep, exhaustion taking over.

 

She wakes up, some hours later, mouth dry and head feeling better than it did. She smacks her nightstand for her glasses, and finds them, and a full bottle of water in the process. Chanyeol must have left it for her recently, as it is still cold. She greedily drinks the water, and then checks the time. It’s close to 3:30PM. She groans and gets out of bed. Today is Saturday, which means everyone will have different plans. That means it’s fending for yourself as far as food goes. She stretches and heads out to the kitchen.

 

Chanyeol is sitting in the living room as she walks to the kitchen. She appears to be playing something online, with how she is yelling. Kyungsoo stops and looks over her shoulder. She is playing PUBG, which means Baekhyun is the one she is yelling at. Chanyeol notices her and shoots her a quick smile, attention back on the screen immediately. Kyungsoo just rolls her eyes and heads into the kitchen, searching for a snack. Last she checked, there was still some strawberry cake left. She quickly locates the cake, and feels no guilt over taking the last slice. She carries it out to the living room. 

 

Chanyeol finishes up her match and tells Baekhyun she is getting off for now. She shuts down her computer and comes to cuddle Kyungsoo on the couch, where Kyungsoo is eating her cake. “Give me a bite.” Chanyeol whines. Kyungsoo can almost believe that nothing happened. “Where is everyone?” Kyungsoo asks, as she holds the fork up to Chanyeol. Chanyeol waves her hand lazily and takes a bite. “Here and there. Jihoon is in her room, last time I checked she was done writing lyrics and was trying to make the demo for Soonyoung.” Kyungsoo raises her eyebrow “That was fast. Don’t these things take longer usually?” Chanyeol, with her music production knowledge, nods. “That’s insanely fast. She might have already had some lyrics and a basic beat she wanted to use though.” “What about everyone else?” Again, Chanyeol waives her hand, “Soonyoung went to practice then home. Kihyun and Hyungwon are out with Hyungwon’s girlfriend and a couple of their friends, I think. Namjoon came in looking stricken and hauled Yoongi out of the apartment about an hour or so ago.” Kyungsoo sighs “I wonder what that was about. Maybe she accidentally walked in on someone making out in the school’s studios again. I also wonder why Soonyoung doesn’t just move in here and save herself the money.” Chanyeol laughs, that beautiful full body laugh she has and says “I wonder about that second one too.”

 

Chanyeol grabs the remote and the PS4 controller, and starts Netflix up. The two sit quietly, as Lilo & Stitch plays. Kyungsoo isn’t focused on the movie, rather she is focused on the warmth of her best friend beside her, and the flashbacks it is still bringing to her. She wonders if she will ever stop getting them. More and more of the night that she was missing come back to her. Now she can even remember Chanyeol in the shower, and soaping up Chanyeol’s hair as they laughed. It isn’t what she wants. She wants to forget, just like Chanyeol did. If she didn’t remember, everything would be the same.

 

The door opening startles Kyungsoo out of her trance, and she sees Yoongi and Namjoon coming in, shortly followed by Kihyun, Hyungwon and three other women, Kyungsoo recognizes Hyunwoo, and the woman that came in with Kihyun earlier but the third is a complete stranger. Kihyun stops, and gestures to the third woman. “This is Minhyuk, she’s Hyungwon and Hyunwoo’s new girlfriend.” The woman that Kihyun points to doesn’t even blush, she just smiles widely. Kihyun continues, “We want to play some games tonight. Ultimate scrabble sound good to anyone? We can even do teams.” Instantly, Chanyeol grabs her hand and raises their joined hands, yelling “Kyungsoo and I are on a team.” Kihyun just smiles at them.

 

Kihyun and her friends head to the dining room, and add more leaves to their expandable table. Yoongi grabs the four scrabble boards to set up, and Kyungsoo stands and grabs the thesaurus and dictionary, along with the notebook from the bookshelves. They mostly use their phones to look up words anymore, but it is a tradition from their childhoods. Chanyeol gets up from the couch, and knocks on Jihoon’s door to see if she wants to play.

 

When the set up is complete, and Jihoon has been pulled from her bedroom, they have to decide teams. They go with the usual teams of Kyungsoo/Chanyeol, Yoongi/Namjoon. However, Hyungwon is on a team with Hyunwoo, and Kihyun is on a team with the other woman that Kyungsoo still doesn’t know the name of. That leaves Jihoon and Minhyuk on a team. Kyungsoo isn’t sure how that is going to work out, but she hopes for the best, as she stares at the letters on the two stands in front of her and Chanyeol. They always start on the top left board, and as the winners of last session, she and Chanyeol need to start the game out. 

 

It doesn’t take but thirty seconds for Chanyeol to figure out what they should play, as she takes their letters to spell out letterer for 8 points. The game starts off well, and continues for a well for a while, until they have started laying tiles on the top right board, which is when Yoongi tries to argue that they can use abbreviations. Kihyun takes offense to this, citing that time they didn’t let her have thot. Jihoon hops up and grabs the notebook full of handwritten house rules off the stack that Kyungsoo brought in. She flips to rules about abbreviation and slang. “Abbreviations are allowed if the majority rules that the abbreviation is a valid word, and the person who played it knows what it stands for.” she reads to everyone. Yoongi raises her eyebrow, and says “Problem exists between keyboard and chair. I learned it when Namjoon did tech support for a while.” Kihyun’s face turns red, and she looks ready to fight if they let Yoongi have PEBKAC. “Raise your hands if you are in favor of letting Yoongi have this one. Chanyeol raises her hand, and both members of Hyungwon’s team raise their hands. Unable to vote, Yoongi and Kihyun both glare at the rest of the table. Namjoon unsurprisingly raises her hand. They’re a team, so of course she would. Kihyun’s partner, whom Kyungsoo should really learn the name of, does not raise her hand. It seems the woman can sense what a bad idea that would be for her. All Yoongi needs is one more vote and they have the majority, and it seems that Minhyuk recognizes that, or just doesn’t want to go against her new girlfriends, because she raises her hand. PEBKAC is accepted, netting Yoongi and Namjoon 16 points, and is put down on the official list of accepted abbreviations. 

 

They quickly pass that incident, even though Kihyun still is salty, and continue playing the game. At the end, Kyungsoo is too distracted overall to input much to her team, and Chanyeol ends up carrying them. They don’t win, probably due to Kyungsoo’s distraction. In the end, its a struggle between Yoongi’s team and Kihyun’s team, with Yoongi and Namjoon coming out on top, but just barely. Namjoon chats amicably with Kihyun’s partner, whose name Kyungsoo learned was Hoseok. Chanyeol just rubs her hand in circles on Kyungsoo’s back, as if to soothe her. It isn’t helping, but she won’t complain.

 

After they manage to put away Scrabble, someone suggests Uno. Kyungsoo can only see that going bad, so she opts out. Sometimes the competitiveness of her family is fun and she gets wrapped up in it. Other times, like today, it is too much for her to deal with. Chanyeol follows her out to the living room, having opted out as well. “Are you still feeling bad? You were distracted during the game, and I know you love Scrabble.” Chanyeol has taken her distraction as illness. “Just feeling off, you know?” Kyungsoo says, trying to reassure Chanyeol. It appears it has worked when Chanyeol says “I’ll go make you some tea.” and off she goes, to the kitchen. Chanyeol making tea gives Kyungsoo some time to think.

 

While Chanyeol is distracted, Kyungsoo texts her friend Jongin, who is largely in the same boat as Kyungsoo is. Being in love with your best friend from kindergarten on is hard, but at least she has someone who understands. 

 

**To: Jonginnie**

**I need to tell you something but I need you not to tell anyone else.**

**From: Jonginnie**

**That’s not ominous at all. You know I won’t say anything though**

 

**To: Jonginnie**

**Chanyeol and I had sex while drunk last night. She doesn’t remember.**

 

**From: Jonginnie**

**Holy fuck.**

 

**To: Jonginnie**

**That’s not helpful. Help me**

 

Kyungsoo stares at her phone, while the “Jonginnie is typing” message appears at the top of her screen. She watches it go on and off. It seems like Jongin doesn’t know what to say. She sighs and types 

 

**To: Jonginnie**

**Don’t worry about it. I will figure it out eventually.**

 

She then puts her phone on the coffee table, and closes her eyes to think. Maybe it doesn't matter that they slept together. Maybe it doesn't matter that Kyungsoo has been in love with Chanyeol all her life and that's the reason none of her relationships have worked out. She is just going to pretend it doesn't matter and it didn't happen. She's done something like that before. She thinks back on the first incident.

 

In their first year of college, Chanyeol and Baekhyun dated, briefly. People told them they would make such a good couple, and they both thought the other was physically attractive. It lasted 3 months, until one night in December, Chanyeol came back to the dorm room, drunk and furious. Baek had broken up with her. Chanyeol wasn't mad about the breakup. She was expecting it. Chanyeol was mad that Sehun would win the bet that a few of them in their friend group had going. Baekhyun and Chanyeol had bet they would last at least 6 months. The stakes were taking everyone involved in the bet out to dinner. 

 

About a month or so after the breakup, when everyone was back to normal, they were out at a club. Baekhyun followed Kyungsoo to the line for the bathroom, silently, like she had something to say. When they got into the bathroom, Baekhyun started crying. She begged Kyungsoo for forgiveness. She said “If I had known how in love with her you were, I wouldn't have ever dated her. That's why we broke up.” Kyungsoo, never one to hold things against her friends, just patted a drunk and crying Baekhyun on the back in the grimy club bathroom and said “All I've ever wanted was for Chanyeol to be happy. You were making her happy. I was never mad at you.” All that did was make Baekhyun wail louder. In between sobs, she managed “I never wanted to hurt you Soo.” Kyungsoo whispered reassurances to Baekhyun as she lead her out of the bathroom.

 

When Kyungsoo lead a crying Baekhyun back to Jongdae at their table, it looked like Jongdae understood what had just happened. Instead of wrapping her arms around Baekhyun, Jongdae hugged Kyungsoo and told her that they loved her. After the hug, they managed to calm Baekhyun down. Kyungsoo left shortly after Baek had calmed down, shooting a text to Chanyeol that she was going home.

 

Shortly after 1AM on that night, Chanyeol stumbled into their dorm room, drunk as hell. She fell down on Kyungsoo’s bed, where Kyungsoo was reading. Kyungsoo carefully prepared her for bed and, as she leaned over Chanyeol, fixing her pillows, Chanyeol grabbed her face. Unable to move with how Chanyeol had ahold of her, she sat there awkwardly bent over, when Chanyeol whispered “I really want to kiss you right now.” Kyungsoo held herself back from kissing Chanyeol, knowing she was drunk.

 

When Chanyeol accidentally woke her up in the morning, she couldn’t remember getting home. She told Kyungsoo she had only drank so much because she witnessed Baekhyun and Jongdae confessing to each other, and then they asked her for permission to date. She wanted them to know it was okay, so she bought them a round of drinks in celebration. Then she bought more drinks because she needed to get the image of them making out gone. After she told Kyungsoo what happened, she was up, ready to go get breakfast at the diner they frequented. So, Kyungsoo swallowed what she was going to say, and then never told a soul what happened that night. That was the last time she went to a club night with her friends for a while.

A cup setting down on the table brings her back to present day, and her present problem. Chanyeol looks at her expectantly. Kyungsoo raises the mug to her lips, and takes her first drink of the tea. It’s made perfectly, because of course it is. When you’ve known someone twenty years, you know the way they take their tea. This familiarity, this closeness, is why Kyungsoo hasn’t told Chanyeol what happened. She doesn’t know what she would do if she lost it.

Chanyeol sits down beside her and asks “Did I keep you up last night? I know sleeping with me is difficult.” Kyungsoo chokes on a mouthful of tea. “What? Was that it?” Chanyeol asks. After she can breathe, Kyungsoo says “It’s nothing.” What she really wants to say is “It’s something.” but she doesn’t. Chanyeol nods, but looks like she doesn’t believe her.

 

Amazingly, Yoongi chooses that moment to come out of the dining room. She looks angry. Kyungsoo seizes upon the distraction. “What’s wrong?” Yoongi makes a face and then says “Jihoon was cheating at Uno.” Kyungsoo laughs and then says sarcastically, “Gee, I wonder who taught her that. Probably not the biggest cheater at games in the whole city.” Yoongi scoffs “I’m not the biggest cheater in the city. Probably.” Their back and forth makes Chanyeol laugh, as it always does. Jihoon skips out of the dining room “Whatever Yoongi-unnie told you, I didn’t cheat.” Kihyun follows her out, and adds to the conversation “She was totally cheating. We all were. Yoongi just doesn’t like losing.” This interaction makes Kyungsoo feel better. It makes her almost feel normal.

 

In lieu of playing Uno, due to cheating, they discuss amongst the eight of them and come up with watching something. It’s a standing tradition in their household that rock, paper, scissors is used to end debates on what to eat/watch/do. This decision comes down to Rock, Paper Scissors. In the end, it’s Jihoon who wins (again), and they watch How It’s Made. As it queues up, Jihoon looks directly at her and smiles.

 

During the show, Kyungsoo thinks about everything again. She doesn’t mean to be so in her own head all day, but she thinks that if everyone knew what happened, they might excuse her. She goes over what she knows. Firstly, the two of them got ridiculously drunk. Secondly, the barely restrained feelings that Kyungsoo has for Chanyeol came through. Thirdly, Chanyeol, at the very least, thinks she is physically attractive enough to have sex with. This whole situation feels almost like a punishment. Physically, she has a taste of what it would be like to be Chanyeol’s, but all that does is scare her more. They were so compatible. If she confessed, and they did date, would Chanyeol get bored with her? What then? Not only would she lose the love of her life, she would lose her best friend in the world if they broke up. Kyungsoo knows she isn’t this vibrant, outgoing person, not like Chanyeol is.

 

At some point, Hyungwon and her girlfriends move to Hyungwon and Kihyun’s bedroom. That leaves Kihyun and her Friend? (Kyungsoo isn’t sure what this Hoseok is to Kihyun), Yoongi, Namjoon, and Jihoon out here with her and Chanyeol. Kihyun grimaces when she hears a thump against her bedroom door, and grabs this Hoseok’s hand and mutter something about not wanting to witness this again. They leave the apartment. Another episode passes, and Jihoon’s phone starts ringing. She goes into her bedroom to take the call, leaving just Yoongi and Namjoon as a buffer for awkwardness. 

 

Soon, even Yoongi and Namjoon leave the room, after Namjoon gets some sort of message and shows the screen to Yoongi. The buffer that was there is gone. Chanyeol is going to notice that Kyungsoo is still high strung and then she is going to figure it out. Breathing deeply, Kyungsoo gathers herself. As she is going to say “We need to talk.”, Chanyeol stands up, and grabs her hand. “Come on,” she says “We’re going to go for dinner. It’s late enough, and fried chicken will cure you,” Chanyeol’s want to make her feel better warms a long cold part of her heart.

 

She shuts off the TV and they go to the chicken place near their apartment, the one where the auntie running it gives them extra sauce for their hot wings. When they get there, Chanyeol pushes her towards their usual seat, a small table near the back. Kyungsoo watches as Chanyeol stands at the counter and orders. When she is done, Chanyeol heads back towards their table. When she sits down, she bluntly says “Tell me what’s wrong. Don’t just tell me you’re feeling off.” Kyungsoo is stunned. She doesn’t know what to say, but blurts out anyway “One of our friends had sex with another one of our friends, but they were both drunk and the second friend doesn’t remember. Now she is worried and doesn’t want to tell her. She asked me for advice and now I’m worried.” Apparently she does know what to say. She sends a silent apology to all her friends for involving them, however passively, in this deception.

 

Chanyeol looks serious for a bit, and then laughs a bit, sounding relieved. “I thought you were going to tell me to stop drinking because I got on your nerves. As for the friends, let me guess. It was Junmyeon and Yixing-unnies. Yixing is the one who doesn’t remember and Junmyeon does.” Kyungsoo nods, and sends another silent apology specifically to Junmyeon and Yixing. “That’s rough,” Chanyeol continues “But you can’t stress yourself out about it. They love each other. Even if this doesn’t become romantic, which I seriously doubt, their relationship is almost as strong as ours, and they will make it through this.” The way that Chanyeol phrases it makes Kyungsoo feel better. Chanyeol is right, she and Kyungsoo have the strongest friendship out of everyone, and they can get past this.

 

Yet again, Kyungsoo is about to tell her and they get interrupted. This time by their food arriving. With the worry out of her mind, Kyungsoo is ravenously hungry. She digs into the frankly ridiculous amount of wings Chanyeol ordered for the two of them and lets the matter slip to the back of her mind. It isn’t until hours later, when Chanyeol falls asleep that she thinks about it, and realizes she should have told her.  _ “I’ll do it the next time I have a chance.”  _ she thinks, consciousness fading

 

Kyungsoo really does try to tell Chanyeol that they had sex. She tries a lot. However, a week later, and every time they have been interrupted every time she wants to bring it up. Kyungsoo can’t handle it anymore. She sends Baekhyun a quick text asking if she can come over for a bit. Baekhyun almost immediately tells her yes, and she is off. She slips out without telling Chanyeol, who is bent over her assignments at her desk, where she is going.

 

She hops on the subway just a bit from her apartment and rides the four stops to the apartment Baekhyun shares with Jongdae and Minseok. When she gets off the subway, Baekhyun is there. “What are you doing waiting here?” Kyungsoo asks. Baekhyun shrugs “I had a feeling you needed to see me.” Kyungsoo just takes her hand and tries not to cry. She doesn’t want to tell Baekhyun the story in public. They walk Baekhyun’s apartment, and when they get inside, Kyungsoo breaks.

 

Tears running down her face, and glasses pushed up on her head, she relays the first incident, with the almost kiss, and the incident last week to Baekhyun, who looks at first shocked, but as the story progresses, more and more worried. When Kyungsoo is done, the first thing she says is “Well, it’s about time you both broke.” That doesn’t help Kyungsoo one bit. She cries harder. “I didn’t actually mean it like that. What I meant doesn’t matter. What does matter is what you’re going to do. I’m going to say it again. You need to tell her you have feelings for her. If you don’t say that, at least tell her you two were intimate.” Kyungsoo shakes her head, trying to dry her tears and get to a more stable state. 

 

She shakes her head again. “What am I supposed to say? ‘Oh, we had the best sex of my life but you don’t remember it’?” Kyungsoo asks sarcastically. Baekhyun holds up her hands in a placating gesture “The best sex of your life, really Kyungsoo?” Kyungsoo nods sadly. “Yes, the best sex of my life.” Baekhyun whistles “Damn, you really are in love with her. Especially if a drunken tumble is what you consider the best. Didn’t you date that athlete for a while? You know, the one with those nice arms?” Kyungsoo nods again. “Even compared to that athlete. I’m in love with her and I never thought we might be in that position. Of course it was the best I’ve ever had.” 

 

Baekhyun stands up abruptly. “If we’re going to talk about this, I need at least one glass of wine, and you need one to relax. Maybe alcohol will bring you whatever clarity hit you two that night.” She then goes into her kitchen and returns with a bottle, and two glasses. When she gets close enough, Kyungsoo can see that the blue bottle has a label that says ‘Water by Jesus.” She laughs at the label and Baekhyun giggles at her. “Isn’t it funny? It was like this at the store, so I bought it.” She pours the already opened bottle into the first glass and hands it to Kyungsoo. Baekhyun pours herself a glass, and says “Okay, start again. From the beginning.” So Kyungsoo takes a deep breath and starts over.

 

“You remember when you two dated, and that club day after you broke up? The last one I attended that year?” Baekhyun nods, gesturing for her to continue. “Well, I went home after you cried at me. When Chanyeol got home, she was drunk as hell. I tucked her into my bed, and I was adjusting the pillows before I crawled in. I thought she was asleep, but she wasn’t. She grabbed my face and said she really wanted to kiss me. We didn’t kiss, but she didn’t remember saying that in the morning, so I never said anything to anyone.” There, Kyungsoo pauses, and takes another deep breath.

 

Baekhyun looks at her for a second and then says “Well, that’s your first mistake. Well, second. The first was falling in love with Park Chanyeol. You should have told her back then.” Kyungsoo nods. “I was so scared to tell her. Back then it would have been fifteen years down the drain.” Baekhyun pats her shoulder, and Kyungsoo takes that as her cue to continue.

 

“Last week, the same day as the party, Chanyeol got asked out by a girl who attended the classes I TAd for last year. I was upset and shouldn't have drank, but I did. So did she. We took an Uber home, drunk off our asses. As I was unlocking the door to our apartment, she kissed me. From there, it went on. Apparently, I made Chanyeol take a shower afterward, and even got in the shower when she whined about being early.” Baekhyun whistles again, “Man, am I impressed by the level of whipped you are. I'm dating two women, but I guarantee that neither one of them would get in the shower if I was a drunk whiny mess.” 

 

At that, Baekhyun’s front door opens, and in walk the two aforementioned girlfriends. Having caught the last bit of the conversation, Minseok laughs, and says “Baby, if you were drunk and whiny, we wouldn't let you take a shower til the next morning, for your own safety of course.” They both kiss Baekhyun on the cheek, and something dark and jealous comes up in Kyungsoo's heart. She squashes it quickly. It’s not Baekhyun’s fault that she has romantic love. 

 

While Kyungsoo is squashing negative feelings, Jongdae and Minseok go to get changed from their work attire, and Baekhyun grabs two more wine glasses. When they are all finished, they sit down, and ask Kyungsoo to go over the situations again, claiming more input is better. Kyungsoo sighs, again, but jumps into it, giving a more detailed account of events. She was originally keeping it vague out of modesty, but if they’re going to keep prying, they’re going to suffer details.

 

“Okay, so it starts back in our first year of college.” she begins, for Minseok and Jongdae’s benefit “Baekhyun and Chanyeol dated, which you know, and they broke up, obviously. Well, about a month or so after they broke up, we were all at a club, right? And this idiot,” at this she gestures to Baekhyun “got too drunk and started crying at me and apologizing for dating Chanyeol. She didn’t have anything to apologize for, but she did. It made me uncomfortable, and I went back to the dorm room that Chanyeol and I shared. This was the same night that Baekhyun and Jongdae finally confessed to each other, so a bit before you were around Min-unnie.” She pauses, and waits for any comments on the situation so far. When there are none, she continues “So, when these two confessed, Chanyeol, being a great friend, bought them rounds of drinks. She also got pretty toasty. I’m not sure how much they all had to drink, but when Chanyeol got back to the dorm, she plopped herself down on my bed, and I got her all changed and situated to sleep. When I was leaning over to fix my pillow so I could go to bed too, she grabbed my face. And you guys know how weirdly strong she gets when she has been drinking, so I couldn’t move. She looked into my eyes for a moment, and I swear it was almost like she was sober. After looking at me, she goes ‘I really want to kiss you right now.” and then promptly fell asleep.” Kyungsoo finishes with a big breath and falls back against the couch.

 

Jongdae looks stunned. “I remember that night. When she left, she was muttering about how she would fix it. I was never sure what it was and she didn’t remember in the morning.” Minseok laughs and goes “So it’s been obvious that Kyungsoo has been in love with Chanyeol since college?” Baekhyun and Jongdae simultaneously shake their heads, giggling. Jongdae says “When I met them in high school, it was obvious.” Baekhyun, never one to be outdone, says “It’s been obvious since middle school. You know how puberty can fuck a girl up.” Kyungsoo just shakes her head sadly. “I knew I wasn’t doing so good at playing it cool, but I didn’t think obvious was the right choice.”

 

Minseok, who has moved to the couch next to her, probably to dispense wisdom and a hug if need be, pokes her. “Tell us about the new situation. The one that has you over here, crying and drinking wine.” Kyungsoo sighs, like all the sadness in the world is upon her. “So, you again weren’t in attendance for this party. Last week, Jin had her annual end of summer thing. We attended, and Chanyeol and I played some drinking game. I was already sad, so I shouldn’t have been drinking.” Jongdae and Minseok look confused at that point. Kyungsoo clarifies with a “Chanyeol got asked out by a super cute girl who was in one of the classes I TAd last year. I don’t know why it bothered me. I don’t mind her dating. I just want her to be happy.” Minseok nods, prompting her to get back on with the story. “Anyway, we got stupidly drunk, and poured ourselves into an Uber. On the way up to the apartment, I remember us laughing, and I’m not even sure about what. She suddenly stopped laughing as I was getting ready to unlock the door. She then crowded me against it and kissed me. When she broke away, I took the reins. God, she was so pliant and needy. You guys know she is everything I have ever wanted, right? Well that night, I found out she was things I wouldn’t even have thought about wanting and she is perfect.” 

 

Baekhyun chokes on a mouthful of wine “You ever heard of TMI? I know what she is like, and what she likes. I don’t want to know what you like.” Jongdae elbows her. “Shut up Baek.” Minseok just puts her hand on Kyungsoo’s shoulder in what is, Kyungsoo supposes, supposed to be a comforting gesture. She opens her mouth, and then closes it, unable to hold the tears back any longer. Baekhyun and Jongdae, two of her very best friends in the world, take that as a cue to squeeze onto the couch with Kyungsoo and Minseok. Cuddled up, they comfort her and urge her to finish the story. Inhaling a shaky breath, she goes on “We had sex. Best sex of my life, but only because it was with her. When we woke up the following morning, she didn’t remember. The only thing she remembered was that I apparently made her take a shower, and when she was whining about being lonely, I hopped my drunk ass into the shower with her.” At this, she breaks into full blown sobs, unable to truly articulate why this makes her so upset. Minseok tuts, sadly and Baekhyun and Jongdae just hold on to Kyungsoo tighter, offering the comfort of friends. 

 

After close to thirty minutes, Kyungsoo calms down enough where she doesn’t feel like she is going to explode into tears anymore. During that time, Baekhyun has hunted down the softest blanket in their apartment and draped it over Kyungsoo, along with bringing her the plushie that Kyungsoo won for her in their first year of high school. It’s kind of ridiculous, but it makes Kyungsoo feel better. Jongdae occupies that time by cuddling Kyungsoo and telling her stories of the kindergarteners that she teachers. Apparently, one kid shoved an entire glue stick up their nose at lunch. Minseok has no wisdom to offer other than telling her, because she thinks it will work out wonderfully. 

 

When she is feeling more stable, and the puffiness in her face from crying has gone down, she thanks the three of them, and leaves. As she walks to the subway platform, she is struck by a thought.  _ “Telling her won’t be easy, but maybe it will be worth it.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Play Ultimate Scrabble. It's the best.
> 
> As always, if you wanna scream at me, you can find me on Twitter or Curious Cat @skylarsaysno


	4. Some Kind Of Madness (Is Taking Control)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyyy I'm back. I've had a LOT going on. Between losing inspiration on this story, working on a Seventeen Vamp!AU, getting a new job, finding out I am pregnant and just life, I've been busy.
> 
> This is my first Yoongi chapter. It was written over MONTHS, with the majority being written right before I posted chapter 3, so there might be flow issues.

Yoongi has a problem. Actually, she has a number of problems, including but not limited to, her cousins, but most of her problems aren’t pressing at this moment. Right now though, her pressing issue is caused by the woman she calls her best friend, like an ongoing number of Yoongi’s problems. The makeup of her problem landscape is probably one fifth each of her cousins, one fifth Namjoon, and one fifth problems of her own making. Namjoon, in her infinite intelligence, never seems to think things through, which causes Yoongi problems. There are signs that a problem is about to arise, however.

 

The first indication that Namjoon was about to draw Yoongi into an issue comes right about four weeks before the start of finals, when Namjoon and Jackson break up for good. Their relationship had been on and off for a while, and were better friends than they ever were lovers. Jackson had been the only actual boyfriend that Namjoon ever had, one of the only actual partners that Namjoon had, in general. Jackson and Namjoon had an explosive relationship ending fight, and two weeks later, he is dating Mark. Namjoon isn’t upset at this quick turn around, she confides to Yoongi one night. Namjoon says she expected it, and when she and Jackson broke up, she encouraged Mark. The two men getting together quickly is not what causes the issue.

 

In fact, Namjoon is so happy for the new couple, she takes them out to the diner that the girls frequent about two weeks after they start dating. Yoongi goes with her. This is truly where Yoongi believes the newest issue starts, even if she wants to say that it started the moment that a 15 year old Yoongi asked a 14 year old Namjoon if she needed any help with picking up her papers. As they sit at the diner, Yoongi chugging more coffee than some thought humanly possible, and killing time until her last final, with Namjoon and Jackson bickering good naturedly about something, Mark speaks up. “It’s nice to see that you two are in the same boat as us.” Yoongi raises an eyebrow, not understanding where he was going with that. Jackson makes some sort of weirdly strangled gesture and noise, probably at Mark, and Namjoon looks at Mark puzzled. Mark continues, ignoring whatever full body spasm that Jackson is having, “You know, two long time best friends who only got together after one of you got exasperated with the other’s chaotic love life and confessed?” Namjoon blinks, and makes some faces that might indicate that she is malfunctioning, and Jackson starts laughing, like its it's the funniest thing he has ever heard. Yoongi, at a loss for words, just goes “I… Uh?” and her alarm goes off, signalling that she needs to go to class. She jumps up and she is out the door before anything else can be said, and before Jackson can pull himself together and stop laughing.

 

From that day, Yoongi doesn’t stop trying to figure out why he said that. She takes ages, but after a disastrous trip to the sea, and dyeing her hair pink because she lost a bet with Chanyeol’s sister, she figures it out. Late one night, actually. As she is drifting off to sleep, suddenly her eyes pop open. She is attracted to Namjoon. The same Namjoon that regularly breaks something, due to some sort of cosmic bad luck, more so than her own clumsiness. Her being attracted to women isn’t news by any stretch of the imagination. What is news is that apparently everyone else ever knows that she wants to hold Namjoon’s hand and kiss her, and maybe love her for the rest of her natural life. She spoke to Mark for all of like half an hour and he knew before she did. She wonders who else knew. Probably Kyungsoo, even if she couldn’t see that Chanyeol was in love with her, and Kihyun, with her infernal smirk, and probably even Jihoonie, with the sad but hopeful way she kept looking at the two of them. Suddenly the jokes that Seokjin makes about the two of them make sense to Yoongi. She always thought that Seokjin was just an asshole in the way that a person’s best friends can be assholes, but it turns out Yoongi has been the asshole this entire time, missing out on her own obvious feelings.

 

Yoongi thinks back on her exes, and her hookups. They all said it felt like she wasn’t fully dedicated to them. Back then, Yoongi took it to mean that she was too obsessed with music. Now, she isn’t so sure about that. She thinks back on when she hooked up with Zico, a fellow rapper. He was genuinely shocked when she propositioned him. His question about Namjoon not minding always struck her as odd, but she never actually gave it much thought beyond Zico thinking that Namjoon had feelings for him. She and Zico didn’t last but a few nights backstage, using the physical outlet to get rid of nerves, but they stayed friends. She should ask him if he knew. She thinks back on Suran, who broke up with her on good terms not long after Jackson and Namjoon broke up. Suran had seemed like breaking up with Yoongi was doing Yoongi some sort of favor. Now she understands. Suran had just felt like a placeholder for Namjoon, and now that Namjoon was free, she wanted to let Yoongi go after her. Pulling out her phone, uncaring about it being 2AM, she sends Suran a text. Just an “I’m sorry. You weren’t a placeholder. I didn’t even know.”

 

When Yoongi falls asleep later that night, she has gone through an exhaustive list of memories where it felt like she was missing something. She now realizes what she was missing. Her obvious attraction to Namjoon and their pseudo-romantic relationship. At least she can see it and she can stop dating others so that she doesn’t put them through what Suran went through. At least for now.

 

In the current day, Yoongi is making dinner, and giving Soonyoung love advice. She isn’t sure why she is the go to for love advice for so many of the kids, meaning Jihoon’s friends and kids they TA’d who decided to adopt Yoongi and her other two same age cousins as older sisters, but she is. When Soonyoung is done being oblivious at her, she hears her talking to Jihoon in the dining room. She finishes cooking, and sets the table. During dinner, they all receive a text from Seokjin, inviting them to a party she is having in a couple of days.  _ “Well this is going to be a shitshow.”  _ Yoongi thinks, and then relays to her family aloud. Yoongi loves Jin, but she is planning a party for over thirty people, which is too many for her apartment.

 

Later that night, after everyone else has retired to their rooms, she and Namjoon are left in the kitchen waiting for the kettle to boil so they can both have some tea. Namjoon is explaining to her the benefits of having a cup of tea before trying to sleep, citing having tea as a way to try and fix their fucked up sleep schedules.  It strikes Yoongi out of nowhere that Yoongi loves her, not in an abstract way, but in a concrete “I want to marry this person one day" way. As she looks at Namjoon, she realizes that someone looking on would think she is unbearably cheesy, but she can't bring herself to stop looking at Namjoon how one looks at the love of their life.

 

The next morning, after breakfast but before she really wants to be awake, Yoongi goes into the coffee shop near the productions studios on campus. She orders her typical Americano, and when she turns from receiving her beverage, she stumbles into Mark. The same Mark who kickstarted her crisis. He smiles at her, and lets go of her arm, which he grabbed to steady her. Yoongi knows that his boyfriend and  her pseudo-girlfriend,  her Namjoon, chat frequently, but this is the first time she has interacted with Mark since that disastrous day in the diner. She feels the awkwardness take hold of her. “Hey Mark. What’s up? Haven’t seen you in a while.” Mark smiles like he knows something she doesn’t, and maybe he still does. “It has been a while. You left in a hurry last time.” He is still smiling that annoying smile and Yoongi kind of wants to clock him for it, but she knows he isn’t actively trying to provoke her, and punching Mark in his smug face would upset Namjoon. She laughs, shakily. “Yeah, had to go for my last final.” “Ah, I see. Let’s actually try and be friends this time. What are you up to today?” Yoongi shrugs. “Being friends sounds fine to me. I’m just headed to the studios on campus. One of the professors asked me to make sure everything is up to date and working for the new batch of kids to come in.” “I see.” He says, again, and holds out his phone. “Give me your number Yoongi. I think we’re going to want to talk a lot soon.” Yoongi puts her phone number in his phone and sends herself a text. She then checks her watch. “I gotta go. I’m supposed to be there soon.” As she walks away, he calls after her “I was serious about being friends Yoongi. I’ve been where you are.”

 

She gets to the studio with just enough time to spare. She is supposed to meet Jungkook at the entrance to the studios, because Yoongi has a key and the younger girl does not, and Jungkook is waiting as promised. The undergraduate has been assigned as Yoongi’s assistant. The teacher’s assistant’s assistant. “Hey unnie. I had a question about a piece of music I am working on. Can I send it to you? Will you and Namjoonie-unnie listen to it and give me feedback?” the girl says, rapidfire as soon as she sees Yoongi. Namjoon isn’t even a music production student, but her passion and talent for music production made her a minor celebrity among the music production undergrads, Jungkook most of all. Even if she is pursuing her Master’s in Psychology, some of the kids will still beg her to listen to their tracks. Yoongi promises to give Jungkook’s track a listen, and have Namjoon listen to it as well this weekend.

 

Their check of the studio goes well, and Yoongi tells Jungkook “Come over for dinner tonight. I’m cooking pasta. Bring Tae and Jimin too. I’m inviting some of Jihoon’s friends. Maybe some of the ones you have in common. Bring that Yugyeom boy you and Bammie keep drooling over.” Jungkook blushes at the mention of Yugyeom and Bam-Bam. Yoongi figures that they will get their shit together eventually. Hell, even Jihoon’s three most chaotic friends did. And that’s saying something.

 

They two young women part ways, leaving Yoongi to go home, and if the washer is free, do some laundry for her and Namjoon. By the time she gets home, its 2:30 in the afternoon, and the only other person still at home is Kyungsoo, who is watching Law & Order: SVU on Hulu. Yoongi sits down beside her, and somehow gets sucked into the show. That always happens. Midway through the second full episode, Chanyeol comes into the apartment and drags Kyungsoo off the couch, to the kitchen, where apparently there has been bread rising and waiting to be baked for a couple of hours now. They pop it into the oven, and then the two of them sit down on the couch with Yoongi.

 

The episode finishes and Yoongi checks the time. 4:30 is a bit early to start dinner. Everyone should be here around 5:30. The front door opens again, this time revealing Namjoon, fresh from the library, with a stack of books in her arms. Shortly following her is Hyungwon, who looks tired, and goes straight to her bedroom. Another 10 minutes pass, and Yoongi gets up and goes out to the kitchen, with Kyungsoo following her, ready to pull the bread out of the oven. Eight pans later, she clears out, and goes to the laundry room. 

 

Just seconds later, she hears Kyungsoo yelling. Chanyeol left her laundry in the washer again. Probably for multiple days, judging by the volume level and amount of swearing going on. That reminds Yoongi that she needs to do her laundry. Ah well. There's always tomorrow. Right now, she need to focus on making this pasta and garlic bread. She and Jin both try and feed the kids at least once a week, each. They share a common concern that one of the kids is going to get some sort of vitamin deficiency if left to their own devices all the time. Yoongi remembers being an undergrad. 

 

As she cooks dinner, some of the kids start filtering in. Jungkook comes in first, dragging her friend Bam Bam and a tall boy that Yoongi doesn't recognize. Jungkook hugs her and attempts to grab the tasting spoon to try the sauce. Yoongi smacks her hand. Next up comes Bam Bam, who wraps their arms around Yoongi, completely dwarfing her. “Hey kiddo. How have you been?” she asks, indulging Bammie in the skinship, having not seen Bam Bam in a while. “I've been. That's all I can say.” Bam Bam shrugs. “That's fair.” Yoongi says, and points to the tall boy with a spoon “You must be Yugyeom. I've heard a lot about you from these two and Hoseok.” He blushes and looks scared at the same time. It’s honestly amusing because he is twice her size. “It's nice to finally meet you, Yoongi-ssi.” Yoongi almost drops her spoon directly into the sauce at the shock of being called Yoongi-ssi in her own home. “Didn't these idiots tell you? All the kids call me unnie or noona. You should too. I have a feeling you will be around a lot.” He nods, looking relieved and a lot less scared. Yoongi wonders what he has been told about her. Probably some nonsense about how she eats souls or something. “I will. Thank you for inviting me noona.” “It is a standing invite when I invite either of these two from now on. Now you three get out of my kitchen and get some other people to help you expand the table and set up the folding tables for everyone. Send a couple of other tall kids in here to get plates.” The three kids nod in unison, and leave the kitchen. Jungkook and Bam Bam are frequent guests, so they know where everything is. They send in Seungcheol and Mingyu, who get the extra plates from the top of the cabinet with ease, and Jihoon, who gets silverware for everyone.

 

Yoongi puts the finishing touches on dinner right as the garlic bread is ready to come out of the oven. She cuts it and separates it among four large bowls that she calls her bread bowls. She pulls Namjoon into the kitchen to help bring food out to the dining room. After everyone has gotten their food, and garlic bread has been viciously fought over (mostly Kihyun and anyone who tried to get between her and the bread bowl), a couple of the music production kids she taught last semester start with questions for her. 

 

The meal goes peacefully, everyone chatting amongst themselves, and Yoongi watches Jihoon feed Soonyoung from their shared plate. Yoongi thinks it might be a small serving platter and not a plate, honestly. The mound of spaghetti on the plate is frankly ridiculous, but not as ridiculous as their behavior. She needs to make sure she isn’t seeing things. She catches Kihyun's eye, from where she sits beside a few of Jihoon's friends that are in the vocal department, and gestures to the two.

 

She is conversing quietly with the unholy trio of Jungkook, Taehyung and Jimin when Namjoon yelps loudly. Yoongi looks up, from the picture of a dog that Taehyung is showing her, to see Kihyun standing a bit behind Namjoon. She shoots Kihyun a glare, and Kihyun just says “I was just asking for more garlic bread. Our table is getting a little low and you know how I get if I don't eat solely garlic bread when it is available.” The tension in the room dissipates, everyone well used to the weirdness, and everyone goes back to what they were doing.

 

Even after dinner, they chat and play around until the kids have to leave. Soonyoung, who doesn't actually live here, goes with the rest. Instantly, you can see Jihoon's mood drop, even though Soonyoung will be back first thing in the morning. Yoongi feels bad for her, but recognizes that she herself probably looks like that when Namjoon has to leave for whatever reason. 

 

After all the kids are gone, and dishes are done, the residents of the apartment retire to their bedrooms. Namjoon brings in two mugs of tea, prepared the same way. Yoongi takes her coffee and tea the same way as Namjoon out of convenience, or so she tells herself. Namjoon pulls a breath, and appears to steel herself to say something “Yoongi-unnie, I got an invitation to my cousin's wedding today.” Yoongi sets down her mug. She knows how some of Namjoon's family are. “Good thing or bad thing?” Namjoon nods, not actually answering the question, but telling Yoongi what she needs to know. “I see.” Yoongi says, somewhat sympathetic. The invite isn't a bad thing, but it isn't necessarily a good thing. Some of Namjoon's more conservative family members will be there and that's the problem. Yoongi comforts her as best as she can before they both go to bed, telling her that it will be fine. It seems like there might be something else that Namjoon wants to say, but can’t bring herself to actually get out. Yoongi wants to push it but Namjoon looks like it isn’t the right time.

 

The next morning finds Yoongi back on campus, this time with Namjoon, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol. They're helping their various professors with errands that need done before Monday begins and trying to do their own work on top of it. Namjoon is eager, as this is her first year to TA. They prepare to separate for a few hours, and agree to meet back at the main library for lunch. The offices that Yoongi and Kyungsoo need to go to are almost across campus, but the library is close to Namjoon and Chanyeol’s professors, so there was no arguing with Kyungsoo about it.

 

Yoongi finishes all of her work in an hour. She wasn't going to let it be like last year, where she scrambled around trying to figure out what to do, so she did a large part of it earlier in the break. She sits in the professor's office, feet kicked up on the desk, playing on her phone and hoping none of the students come by. She isn't in the mood to answer needless freshman questions like “do we actually use the book?” or “can I switch to a different section?”. Nobody comes by, and when her alarm goes off, she locks the office up and flips the sign to “Office Closed" and leaves. She sent multiple emails out that she would be in office during this time. Anyone who needed help and didn’t come by during the hours is shit out of luck.

 

As she walks up to the steps that they agreed to meet on, she sees Chanyeol off to the side, talking to a pretty girl. Kyungsoo is on the stairs where they agreed to meet, eyes hard. Yoongi knows what that means. It means the semester hasn't even officially started and Chanyeol is getting asked out. It means Kyungsoo is going to be upset for a while. It means that she will be engaging in her obsessive cleaning to make herself feel better. Yoongi hates it.

 

Yoongi stands beside Kyungsoo, leaning over to hug Kyungsoo briefly, and waits for Namjoon to join them. Chanyeol finishes speaking to the girl, and when she comes to stand by them, confirms Yoongi's suspicions about the conversation. What she doesn't confirm is whether or not she said yes. Namjoon joins them shortly after Chanyeol does, and they head, as a unit, to the diner they all like to frequent, the one where Yoongi's world went off the rails.

 

When they get to the diner, they even sit in the same booth as before Yoongi's last final. It's almost like deja vu, but she now that she is aware of her feelings, she knows it’s not deja vu, the whole situation is different. There’s probably a French term for it. This time she is probably going to have some wild realization about something else. What will it be this time? Taking a deep breath, Yoongi tries to focus her energy on reading the menu. She hasn't been here since her revelation. She scans it quickly and sees that nothing has changed. When the waitress comes, Yoongi orders a coffee and an oreo pie. When she grabs her phone, she googles “opposite of deja vu” which comes up with jamais vu, which is apparently a feeling like someone recognizes the situation but it feels unfamiliar. It seems like the way to describe this whole lunch, at least to Yoongi.

 

They all order the same things they get every time they go to this restaurant. The conversation flows easily, which Yoongi didn’t expect. It’s mostly talking about their plans for the party tonight, and the rest of the weekend. Nothing important, not really, and Yoongi lets herself be lulled into a relaxed state. She is happy. Her whole life could continue like this and she wouldn’t complain at all. When it comes time to pay the check and go home, there is the customary debate about who will pay. Rock-paper-scissors settles it, with Chanyeol getting her way and paying the check.

 

On the way home, they run into Jackson and Mark, again and Kyungsoo and Chanyeol forge ahead without them. It’s like they are haunting them. Logically, she knows they aren’t haunting her, it’s more likely that since they live in the area now, they were out running errands, but it feels like they’re demons sent from hell specifically to torment her, Min Yoongi. As a way of starting conversation with her, Mark says “You never texted me Yoongi. I thought we were going to be friends.” Namjoon and Jackson look overjoyed by this development, and the motormouths actually stop talking for a second. She can’t quite bring herself to crush either of them. She does actually like Jackson as a person, so instead, she says “Ah yeah. It’s only been a day. I’ve got a lot to do.” in her nicest tone. She suddenly wishes that Kyungsoo and Chanyeol had stayed. They all laugh at her statement, or maybe her awkwardness. Mark says “Well, you better do it soon. We have to stick together, since these ‘94 babies are so strange. I bet we can give each other tips on how to handle them.”  _ “Why does everything he say sound vaguely perverted?”  _ Yoongi wonders. “Haha yeah.” Yoongi says awkwardly, wishing for death at that moment. 

 

Namjoon and Jackson stand around chatting for a bit, pulled off to the side of the large sidewalk, while Yoongi feels awkward and ready for death. Mark looks like he is either amused or confused. Maybe both? Yoongi doesn’t know. At least he is trying. He could be one of those jealous assholes, who tells Jackson to not speak to Namjoon because she is his most significant ex. He isn’t, and maybe he doesn’t deserve Yoongi’s awkwardness. She tries again. “What do you do for fun, Mark?” He looks at her like he didn’t expect her to speak “You know, normal stuff. Games, make music, reading. How about you?” It’s then that Namjoon and Jackson tune into their conversation again, when Namjoon says “Haven’t you heard the rumors? She eats the souls of the innocent to obtain their creative power. That’s why she is the best producer of them all.” They all laugh again, Yoongi included this time. She forgot about that rumor, and she tells the group that. Namjoon checks her watch, and says “We gotta go, but we will see you at the party tonight, right?” Jackson nods, and the two hug. They watch as the two guys walk off, and then go home.

 

When they get home, they run into four members of their little group, including their newest member Hyunwoo, in the elevator. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol apparently stopped off at the small grocery store near them and bought some junk food. That’s always a good move, because any level of alcohol in Jihoon’s system makes her want junk food. Hyungwon and Hyunwoo had dance practice. They ride the elevator up, and Kyungsoo is still quiet. That girl must have shaken her up more than she would admit. Hyungwon fills the silence, with details on dancing, and details on their friend they practice with. Apparently, they want to introduce this woman to Kihyun because they would be friends. 

 

When they get into the apartment, Kyungsoo immediately splits off to where Kihyun is with Jihoon and Soonyoung, who still doesn’t live here but should, are doing skin care routines. That’s good. Kihyun will take care of her and maybe she can get the full story out of Kyungsoo. Yoongi knows she can’t be everyone’s sole support and sometimes she has to rely on her loved ones as well. She goes into her bedroom, ready to relax for a while before she makes dinner. 

 

She has just laid her head on her pillow when Namjoon crashes into the bedroom, quite literally. Yoongi thinks she might have been pushed. Namjoon stutters out a “Sorry.” and climbs into her own bed. In the quiet space of the room, Yoongi says “Jungkook wanted us to listen to her song and give her some tips. She emailed it to me.” Namjoon rolls onto her side and looks at Yoongi “Then play it.” Yoongi gets up, and grabs her laptop and mixing headphones off the desk. She goes over to Namjoon’s bed and makes her scoot over. 

 

When she slips the headphones over her ears, she opens her email and scans the message attached to the song. It says “I wrote this with all the relationships I know in mind. The way you all look at each other. Tell me if it has that romantic feeling.” This message has to be revenge for teasing her about Bambam and Yugyeom. It doesn’t look like Namjoon read the email though, more focused on something on her screen. Yoongi plays the track, called Euphoria.mp3 in her editing program. As she listens to it, she is struck by the overall message of being in love and the rightness and happiness that comes with it. It’s damn good, and Yoongi wouldn’t change anything about the song. When it ends, she passed the headphones over to Namjoon and restarts it. 

 

She watches Namjoon listen to the song. She watches her experience it, and she wonders what she looked like listening to it. When the song is over, Namjoon unplugs her headphones, and says “Replay it from the beginning. I want to see how it sounds with average speakers and see if there is anything that needs tweaked from there.” So she plays it again. Maybe it's the company, but Euphoria sounds even better the second time through. Yoongi still loves it, and wouldn’t change it. At the end, Namjoon looks at her, raising her eyes from the laptop screen. “Tell her it is amazing. Tell her not to change anything.” Yoongi is glad she agrees. “Jungkook wouldn’t send us anything she wasn’t absolutely sure about.” Yoongi nods at that, and types up their sentiments in an email. She lauds praise on the younger girl, but ends the email with “Tell them you wrote this about them.” Yoongi has more practice at the teasing game, Jungkook needs to remember that.

 

Quickly time comes for her to make dinner. As she checks her ingredients, she chooses to make a simple stir fry, and starts preparing the ingredients. She pulls the vegetables out of the fridge, and washes them quickly. Kihyun comes in and asks “Can I help?” Not wanting to spend the extra energy to explain what Kihyun will already know, she simply hands the younger woman a knife and a cutting board and then points to the stack of freshly washed vegetables. As she chops Kihyun says “Stir fry, I’m guessing?” Yoongi, having much to think about, just says “You guess right. It’s quick and easy.” She pauses minutely, and to excuse her distant behavior, says “I’ve still got to shower and get dressed.” 

 

The stir fry is easy work, and is done quickly with the extra help. They dish up nine servings, including one for Hyunwoo, who is Kihyun’s best friend, Hyungwon’s girlfriend. Soonyoung is here again, and Yoongi is seriously about to tell her to move in. Jihoon has lived here all of two days, and Soonyoung has been here both days. It clearly hurts the two to seperate. Yoongi sighs, internally. She isn’t really going to do it. She doesn’t want to embarrass Jihoon, not seriously. 

 

They all eat quickly, and then are off to get dressed and do their own thing before the party. Yoongi dresses in the clothes that Kihyun designated for tonight, and forgoes doing her makeup, due to the fact that she will probably sweat it off anyway. As she waits for everyone else to be done, she lounges on her bed and thinks of Euphoria, and Jungkook’s message, again. 

 

Maybe she needs to sleep more, because suddenly, Yoongi is tired. This whole thing has been an emotional rollercoaster. As she contemplates, Namjoon gets dressed. Yoongi kind of hates Kihyun right now, and if she weren’t literally blood related, Yoongi might disown her. Kihyun chose a perfect outfit for Namjoon. The maroon shirt with the star shaped cutout and the black skirt, and those combat boots. It’s literally a perfect outfit and Yoongi thinks she might have to physically fight someone tonight. People are assholes and while Namjoon is perfectly capable of protecting herself, Yoongi would rather do it for her.

 

When everyone is ready dressed, they all grab their jackets and pile into the elevator. Kihyun starts up the who is riding with whom conversation, and Hyungwon grabs Kihyun and Hyunwoo’s arms, indicating to everyone that they will ride together. Yoongi fishes her car keys out from her pocket, and says to the group  “I can comfortably take 3 other people. Namjoon is with me.” She notices Jihoon and Soonyoung look at each other and appear to speak via telepathic bond. Jihoon inclines her head, just a fraction and says “We want to ride with Yoongi-unnie.” Yoongi is secretly pleased, because that means she can keep an eye on them and make sure they leave before things get too out of hand. Chanyeol says that she and Kyungsoo will ride her motorcycle, but leave if they drink too much. 

They get to the party, no problem. During the ride, the four women chat kindly, eager to have a day to let go and relax. When they arrive to the venue, which is a warehouse that Seokjin’s father owns that she converted for him, Yoongi could almost mistake it for a club. Suspicion hits her, but not the bad kind, just the “why all this” kind. Jin never goes this far for what was to be a simple get together.

 

When they get in, the entire group goes together to get to the table that Jin told them she reserved for them. At the table, Yoongi isn’t the only one who abandons her jacket. Leather jackets are aesthetic as fuck, but too hot for the end of August. When Namjoon is done getting changed, they go to find Jin. 

 

They find Seokjin and Hoseok close to bar, at a beautifully decorated table. Yoongi whistles when she sees them, impressed at the decoration and their outfits. They both went all out tonight. There is something different to them, as well. They both seem deliriously happy, holding hands and smiling widely. Namjoon nudges her and points, rather obviously, to their joined hands on the table. Either Hoseok has picked up Seokjin’s affinity for buying new jewelry, or that’s an engagement ring. The two seated women have the decency to blush when Namjoon and Yoongi both raise their eyebrows, almost to their hairline. “Did Seokjin finally get her shit together and realize she has the best woman she will ever find?” Hoseok laughs, and says “Yes. We are thinking a spring wedding, during the day.” Yoongi lets out an uncharacteristic squeal and launches herself at the two, grabbing them both in a hug. Her soul partner, Hoseok, is finally going to marry the love of her life. Seokjin, her vaguely antagonistic best friend, is going to marry the love of her life. Suddenly, Yoongi is happy she didn’t wear makeup, because she is crying. Happy tears, but tears still. When she looks over at Namjoon, she is crying and hugging the life out of the two of their friends as well. Seokjin clears her throat and says “This is our pseudo-engagement party. This is a “I’m so happy I finally proposed” party, so don’t go spreading it around right now.” Both Yoongi and Namjoon nod their heads in understanding.

 

After that revelation, Yoongi heads to the bar. While she isn’t drinking alcohol, she wants to get a drink. At the bar, she orders orange juice, and brings Namjoon a hurricane. The four women sit around and talk about wedding plans for about 45 minutes, before Hyungwon stops by, followed by Hyungwon and and a woman that Yoongi doesn’t know. Seokjin appears to know her, and hugs her, calling the woman Minhyukkie. The three women relay to the group that Kihyun had apparently already met their friend, also named Hoseok, and they had hooked up. There was apparently bad blood between the two. Hyungwon warns Yoongi to keep an eye out for Kihyun, because she seemed really upset, and then the three women leave. They looked hungrily at each other, and Yoongi isn’t upset that they were leaving. It looked like they were about 30 seconds from making out.

 

Yoongi only gets to talk to her engaged friends for about another thirty minutes, before Kihyun comes up with a woman, one that Yoongi yet again doesn’t know. Kihyun says without preamble, “Hey Yoongs, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol are pretty trashed. They’re going to Uber home here in a bit. I just wanted to let you know.” Yoongi nods, preparing to go check on the two. Seokjin nudges Hoseok, who looks at Kihyun and the woman, who are holding hands. She says “What is it we have here? Why did I hear from dearest Minhyukkie that you two were blood sworn enemies?” Yoongi realizes this must be the other Hoseok, the one that Hyungwon wanted to introduce to Kihyun. This other Hoseok says “You know Minhyuk. She is…. Dramatic. However, we did attempt to prank Hyungwon and Hyunwoo that we hate each other because of a failed one night stand.” It kind of shocks Yoongi that someone who apparently barely knows Kihyun went along with her schemes, which can be elaborate. Yoongi likes this Hoseok. Kihyun looks confused, and asks “Wait, where’s Namjoon?” Namjoon had left to go talk to the DJ about five minutes before Kihyun came over to the table, and Yoongi points in the direction. Yoongi is worried, because it looks like Namjoon is arguing with the man. Seokjin jokes “Go get your boo before the DJ quits, Yoongi.” Yoongi, ignoring the joke in Jin’s tone, downs her second drink, a cola that Namjoon had brought her, and charges over to where Namjoon is standing.

 

When she gets over to Namjoon, it is apparent that she had been arguing with the DJ. The man looks harassed, and when Yoongi grabs Namjoon’s arm to gently pull her away, Namjoon slips him a flash drive with the comment for him “to think about it” Yoongi knows that flash drive. It’s a compilation of songs that their friends and protogees have created. Namjoon is always trying to spread their music. A true ally. “Come dance with me.” Yoongi says, as a way to distract Namjoon from her crusade.

 

Before they get out onto the dance floor, Yoongi gasps and realizes she meant to go check on Kyungsoo and Chanyeol. She grabs Namjoon's hand and says “Change of plans really quick.” Internally, she is panicking. She's a terrible cousin/responsible party. 

 

They find Kyungsoo and Chanyeol leaning on each other at their booth. Kyungsoo has her phone in her hand and one eye open, trying to focus on it. “Hey cous, what are you doing?” Yoongi says. Kyungsoo looks up at her, “Orderin’ the uber.” she slurs. Yoongi puts her hands on Kyungsoo's phone, and asks her “How about I do it for you?” Namjoon laughs, not used to seeing the normally reserved Kyungsoo like this. Kyungsoo nods, as if letting Yoongi do this for her is the most magnanimous thing she could do. Yoongi pulls out her phone, and quickly orders a ride for her cousin and Chanyeol. She figures if she orders it via her account, she can make sure their driver gets tipped well. 

 

After she gets the ride order, she and Namjoon attempt to wrangle the two drunk idiots, and herd them out of the party. They wait the ten minutes it will take for their driver to arrive out on the benches outside of the venue. At one point, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol start laughing, and are still laughing when they load them into the car. Yoongi apologizes quickly to the driver, who laughs it off and pulls out. She tracks their trip, and sighs in relief when it shows them getting out at their building. 

 

When they rejoin the party, nobody they are close with is to be found, not even Jin and Hobi. They see a number acquaintances, and friends of friends, and they chat idly with them, but the night moves quickly with no one to watch after. In the back of her head, Yoongi is worried about all of her cousins, especially Jihoon, but she knows they are all adults, and will let her know if she is needed. She and Namjoon do eventually get around to dancing, and Jihoon finds them around 1AM, dragging an exhausted Soonyoung behind her. She whines at Yoongi that she is ready to go, and Yoongi grabs their stuff and shepherds the kids out to her car. 

 

The two youngest women collapse in the backseat, and lean on each other, drifting off to sleep. Before she starts the car, Yoongi looks back on them fondly. While she is driving, Namjoon keeps an eye on the girls in the backseat. They get home quickly, and Yoongi grabs Jihoon, while Namjoon grabs Soonyoung, and they basically carry them into the elevator and down the hall to their apartment. When they get them into the apartment, they wake the girls up long enough to take their shoes off and get changed for sleep. Namjoon cleans their faces with makeup wipes while Yoongi sets bottles of water and painkillers on Jihoon’s nightstand. The two girls are a little drunk and more than a little exhausted. As she makes sure they are covered by the blankets, and not going to suffocate themselves, Soonyoung whispers sleepily “You guys are like Jihoon’s moms.” and then she slips into sleep.

 

When they leave Jihoon’s bedroom, Namjoon drags Yoongi into the kitchen, where she puts the kettle on to boil. Namjoon rustles through the cabinets, looking for something, and comes back holding a box of tea “I bought some Valerian tea the other day because it is supposed to be more effective than chamomile. I know you haven’t been sleeping for shit.” Yoongi smiles at her, “We will try it. Anything is better than sitting up and listening to you snore all night.” she teases. Namjoon pours the now boiling water into two mugs and lets the tea steep. As it steeps, Namjoon slouches down to lay her head on Yoongi’s shoulder. The close contact is more soothing than the tea will probably be. She enjoys being someone her loved ones can rely on, and go to for comfort. 

 

They drink their tea, and Yoongi isn’t sure how effective it will be, but she is tired already. The long day, combined with the longer night has her wanting to just curl up in bed and sleep. As she is about to drift off, Namjoon says, breaking the silence in the room “I’m worried about going to that wedding.” Instantly, Yoongi is alert again. She gets out of her bed and climbs into Namjoon’s, and just holds the young woman. They drift off to sleep like that.

  
  
  


In the morning, Yoongi wakes up far too early. When she checks her phone, it’s only 7:30 in the morning. She goes out into the living room, where it appears that she is the only one awake. She goes into the kitchen and makes herself a single cup of coffee. She doesn’t know how long it will be until everyone else is awake, and she doesn’t want to waste the coffee. Her caution is for naught, because as soon as she puts the creamer away, Jihoon stumbles into the kitchen, groggy but not visibly hungover. “How you feelin kid?” Yoongi asks. Jihoon shakes her head, and holds out her hands. Yoongi surrenders the cup of coffee she had just prepared and begins making another single cup.

 

They go to sit on the couch, dragging their caffeine with them, and chat happily. Jihoon is smiling that bright smile she has as she describes dancing all night and having a good time with her friends. Shortly after, Kyungsoo comes over and sits down on the couch with them. It appears that she is very hungover, and out of it.

 

She chats idly with Jihoon for a bit, until Kihyun comes in, with Hoseok following her closely. She and Jihoon tease Kihyun until she goes to change clothes before she leaves. As she leaves, Yoongi gets up to make more coffee, and Kyungsoo follows her in. It seems like she is in a trance almost. Yoongi grabs three mugs out of the cabinet and hands her two of them. “Make yourself some coffee, you seem kind of out of it. Then, if you want to, you can make Chanyeol a cup and take it in to her.” Kyungsoo just nods. She must be hurting more than Yoongi thought at first. “Man, that hangover is killing you, isn’t it? I’ll get you some excedrin.” Yoongi rummages in another cabinet, and pulls out a white medicine bottle. She hands it to Kyungsoo who mechanically takes the pills, and holds them while she prepares two cups of coffee. 

Yoongi keeps an eye on her during the process, as she multi tasks by pulling the ingredients for breakfast out. As she sets the eggs down, Kyungsoo says a wobbly and sad “I think I might have messed up.” Yoongi sets the rest of the food down and gently wraps her arms around Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo is clearly on the edge of a panic attack, so Yoongi gently rubs her back. “Breathe. Tell me what happened, slowly.”

It takes a couple of seconds before Kyungsoo draws a shaky breath, and says “I had sex with Chanyeol. I don’t remember all the specifics, but I think she was more drunk than I was.” Yoongi can't say she is terribly shocked at this development, but she continues rubbing Kyungsoo's back. “It’s going to be okay Soo. When she wakes up, find out what she knows, and you two can fill each other in on any details one may remember that the other doesn’t. It’s going to be okay. She loves you.” Yoongi tells Kyungsoo what she sincerely believe, not just what might help. She holds Kyungsoo a bit longer, until she hears the front door slam, signaling that Kihyun has left, and Kyungsoo extricates herself. She prepares the cup of coffee that she poured for Chanyeol, and takes two excedrin in her hands and leaves. 

 

Yoongi prepares breakfast on autopilot, thinking about the situation with Kyungsoo. How would she handle it? She would probably fuck it up, but in a different way than Kyungsoo. Poor Kyungsoo, all repressed feelings and soft heart. Yoongi is sharp edges and harsh words when she is hurt. Kyungsoo would hurt herself a thousand times over before she let anyone else get hurt, while Yoongi would lash out at the wrong people when she got hurt. When Jihoon comes into the kitchen to assist her, it drags her out of her thoughts.

 

The scent of food cooking drags her family out of their hide holes, and everyone assembles at the tables. Even Jin and Hobi show up, glowing happily. Between the coffee, food and bottles of water on the table, there are options for everyone. Namjoon sits down beside her, not even fully awake. Yoongi simply adds an extra serving of everything to her plate, and begins feeding Namjoon as she feeds herself. 

 

Breakfast wakes everyone up, and rejuvenates everyone. Namjoon clears the table, with Soonyoung's help, and the two of them do dishes while Yoongi sprawls out on the couch, satisfied and sleepy. She dozes while everyone else goes off to do whatever it is they want.

 

An hour or so later, Namjoon comes back from wherever she went. She looks distressed, and immediately grabs Yoongi up from couch and takes her to the front door, just pointing at her shoes. Yoongi slips them on and grabs her wallet and keys off the entry table. 

 

Namjoon basically drags her to a coffee shop near campus, the one Namjoon spends lot of time at. She sits her down in the back corner and waves to the person at the counter. Its Jaehyun at the counter, who knows them as TAs and knows their order. Yoongi makes a mental note to leave a big tip for him.

 

When they get their coffee, Yoongi finally says something. Namjoon looks wild eyed, and a bit frantic. “What's going on Joonie? I will fix it.” Yoongi means it. She would cover up murder if Namjoon asked her. Namjoon takes a deep breath and clears her throat. “I fucked up Yoongi. I fucked up bad.” Yoongi's brain immediately jumps to all possibilities, but she clears her head. “What happened?”

 

Namjoon takes a few moments and it only makes Yoongi more worried. When she finally answers, it isn't what she thought. It's much worse. Murder she could handle. What Namjoon says is “My mom was bothering me about setting me up with her friend's daughter. I freaked out and said I was dating someone. She started interrogating me, and I said it was you. She probably has planned an entire wedding by now. She asked me to bring you when I go back for the wedding.” 

 

Yoongi's brain is flashing bright red danger signs and warning signs, but she still says “I'll go with you. It's only an hour between our homes, so I can go see my family. Your mom has been planning our wedding for years, so I'm not that shocked about it being done.” Not only has Namjoon fucked up, Yoongi realizes, but she fucked up by agreeing to go. Namjoon's mom is one of the most perceptive people on this earth. She will know.


End file.
